


El Ganso y el Gorrion

by Yaoist_Secret



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nazi Reiner Braun, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoist_Secret/pseuds/Yaoist_Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Segunda Guerra Mundial. Reiner, un orgulloso SS  conoce a Berthold, un judio aleman. entre ellos se crea un lazo extraño, pero ¿cuanto puede durar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El elegante paso de ganso

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si se hace confusa la lectura, es que no sé nada de códigos y por ende no puedo agregar los detalles y espacios que quisiera.

EL Ganso y el gorrión

 

capítulo uno: el elegante paso de ganso.

En los pequeños pueblos el tiempo parece avanzar de otra manera, encuentras amas de casa lavando cerca de un curso de agua, frotando las manchas de la ropa con sus manos maltratadas, esperando a que su esposo llegara de trabajar, y sus niños terminasen de leer. La actividad concluía al esconderse el sol, y se reanudaba cuando aun estaba obscuro, muchos poetas y pintores ya habían retratado esta vida sencilla y simple, sumando que si hablábamos de las afueras de Alemania la postal recibía un perfume extra.

Era de esas pequeñas villas donde los vecinos se conocían y hablaban en la única calle empedrada, junto a la pequeña plaza. El pueblo estaba alborotado y enérgico, una delegación del Fürer venia a visitarlos y es que para el bien de Alemania, no existía nada mejor que el bien de los alemanes

La comitiva parecía muy grande,para un sitio tan pequeño, los mas astutos ya sabían que no solo venían de "visita" y es que seguro estaban en plena cacería. La llegada fue al amparo de la noche, sin embargo las piedras del camino delataban la presencia de los coches. Al alba ya estaban mas que instalados, como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a aquel pequeño pueblo.

La calle principal era la única empedredada,y era cede del mercado, la dependencia policial, y un restaurante de poca monta, el cual tenía sus cuatro mesas atiborradas de soldados aburridos. En una de esas mesas uno de ellos estaba casi dormido mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de sus novias.  
-Reiner! hombre! no te duermas!- se quejó el narrador de turno-  
-está celoso de que no tiene novia!- dijo otro con burla.  
-este pueblo es tan pequeño no creo que necesiten tantos de nosotros para limpiarlo.- razonó sin levantar la cabeza.  
-Reiner está enojado porque aun no tenemos la orden de poner esos cerdos en el camión- dijo otro y todos le dieron la razón.  
-este, es mi cumpleaños- dijo el rubio- y me habían prometido dejármelo libre en Berlín, ¿no es ese motivo suficiente para estar desanimado?- preguntó el rubio finalmente dando un suspiro de cansancio-

 

-¿no quieres lustrar mis botas judío?!- los soldados dejaron su charla inconclusa al ver a uno de sus colegas gritándole a un lustrabotas que estaba de pie, el sujeto tenía una chaqueta larga y negra, con una estrella amarilla cosida.- ayudo a mi país a que este sea un buen lugar, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es lustrarme los zapatos.- hubo un empujón del alemán hacia el otro hombre. Reiner se puso de pie de un salto, sus compañeros le imitaron y se acercaron a donde estaba el problema.  
-no es necesario, ya están limpios, señor- dijo con sinceridad, casi sin inmutarse tras el empujón, después de todo,no le convenía quejarse.  
-Es de los contestones!!- añadió uno de los hombres que había estado en el restaurante, que agarró al lustrabotas desde las solapas de su abrigo y lo zamarreó- al parecer es mas tonto de lo que creia!- lo soltó despectivamente y le arrancó el parche amarillo de sus ropas.  
-No está usando su mugrosa estrella!! es un delito grave!- acotó el primer soldado y comenzó a golpear al hombre del abrigo negro. Reiner vió atónito como sus compañeros se sumaron a la golpiza, el sentía repulsión por "esas personas" pero también intentaba mantenerse al margen de escándalos.  
-Hey! dejen de golpearlo- dijo en tono seco.- dejen algo para las ratas- inevitablemente,una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era esa mirada la que hacia que sus compañeros confiasen en él.

 

El resto de la tarde libre, daba a los jóvenes la posibilidad de escribir, o de dormir. Como miembros de la SS su trabajo era mucho mas liviano que el de policías u otros soldados, ellos eran de los mejores hijos de Alemania. Reiner siempre se esmeraba en hacer el 110% de su trabajo, y de lograr que todo el mundo lo hiciera, no era raro pensar que pronto recibiría un asenso.

 

Por la noche, para no importunar a los vecinos alemanes, las tropas por fin irrumpían en los hogares marcados como judíos, el pueblo era tan pequeño que casí todos los vecinos podian darse el lujo de dormir sin hecharle llave al cerrojo de la puerta.  
Reiner había aprendido muy bien el procedimiento, incluyendo la parte de los chistes irónicos, eran solo judíos después de todo. Esos malditos habían hecho que el negocio de su padre quebrase tras la gran guerra. Se estaban alimentando de la savia de su país, alguien debía detenerlos.  
Justo estaba repitiendose ese pensamiento cuando al cargar a los deportados en un camión uno de ellos escapó corriendo en dirección al bosque lindante al camino.  
-yo voy por ese!- gritó el rubio dándole persecución.

 

Tras las primeras líneas de árboles comenzaban los arbustos y la falta de luz, que hacían que tuviese que disminuir su marcha, unos pasos detrás de él le irritaron, un compañero le había seguido en la cacería; pero no se volteó, aun podía oír los pasos del fugitivo alejándose. lejos de volverse sobre sus pasos y regresar para notificar su error, su frustración le hizo avanzar, disparó un par de veces donde suponía que podría estar el prófugo.  
-Halt!!- oyó Reiner antes de sentir un golpe en sus piernas que le hizo derrumbarse en el suelo.-  
-Que mierda!?- preguntó ya en el piso, aunque no tenía respuesta, pudo escuchar mas pasos acercándose.¿Había personas viviendo en el bosque?  
-Acabemos con este gusano y dejémoslo a la orilla del camino...- cuando el rubio escuchó esa opción y varios parecían conformes con ella, entró en pánico. Intentó incorporarse cuando notó que su pierna estaba rota, antes de poder maldecir por el dolor sintió otro golpe en su cabeza, y todo se puso negro.

 

Abrió los ojos confundido, aturdido, el cielo estaba aclarándose, cerró los ojos cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior, intentó moverse, pero estaba maniatado y su cuerpo entumecido de dolor, lo único que pudo pensar es que moriría un día después de su cumpleaños. Resignando el sueño lo tumbó a la inconsciencia.

 

otra vez sueños, Reiner podía acostumbrarse a eso, a veces eran recuerdos de la infancia, o frases que le hubiesen dicho y otras solo eran cosas sin conexión alguna, de repente se despertó al recordar que tenía una misión, y que no podía darse por vencido.  
entonces vio el hilo de luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite.  
-que carajo?- fue su respuesta al sentir que lo tocaban,y le hacían arder.  
-shh- la voz lo calmó y siguió cambiando vendajes.  
-no me toques!- intentó resistirse y se dió cuenta que cuidaban sus heridas.  
-si no te toco, sería un problema para tí- dijo con paciencia y prosiguió.  
-tengo que reportarme...  
-no puedes irte a ninguna parte, estas desnudo y tienes la pierna rota- suspiró- además no puedo dejarte ir, me metería en grandes problemas- quien le curaba se acercó al haz de luz y reflejo sus rasgos, su pelo obscuro, el tamaño de sus orejas- dime ¿como te llamas?  
\- no hablo con los tuyos...- se preguntaba que pensaban hacer con él  
-... los míos?- se quedó perplejo, colocando unos vendajes limpios y tomo los otros que eran un atado de sangre y los amontonó en un saco  
-judíos.- dijo tajante.  
-ah... ¿hablas con alemanes?- no le dio tiempo a contestar- soy alemán también... mis padres son alemanes también  
-naciste en Alemania, pero no eres alemán.  
\- bueno, suficiente...- le acercó una cuchara con una especie de pasta- deberías comer algo.- Reiner giró la cabeza al otro lado.- bueno lo dejaré aquí. ese orgullo tuyo no te llevará a ninguna parte- tomó el saco lleno de vendas sucias y se marchó.

 

el joven postrado prestó atencion ahora al sitio donde estaba, parecía una tienda de acampar improvisada. su lecho eran troncos recostados y otros maderos, su pierna herida estaba entablillada y aunque tenía hambre prefirió volver a dormir, de lo contrario pensaria en su destino, y si estaba entre judíos no era nada bueno.

 

-pst... despierta- sintió esas manos que ya reconocía y abrió los ojos perezosamente, la luz se filtraba por la tienda- hola, voy ponerte esta mordaza- Reiner intentó negarse e insultarle pero el tono apurado en que lo dijo le dio miedo, y antes de poder articular palabra sintió un trapo en su boca.- estarás bien...-le acarició el rostro de una manera que de cierta forma le tocó el alma y prefirió obedecer, quieto en su lugar.

-Está vivo todavía?- se escuchó una voz grave del otro lado de la tienda.  
-s..si! -exclamó el judío alejándose de Reiner- pero aun no recupera la conciencia...- el joven le cerró los ojos al alemán que no presentó objeción alguna, menos cuando escucho a tres hombres ingresar.  
-pero, despertará ¿verdad?... de lo contrario no nos sirve.- Reiner tragó saliva.  
-claro que se pondrá mejor! es... es cuestión de tiempo..- casi suplicaba quien le había cuidado.  
-cuando se despierte más le vale que escriba permisos como un condenado- las otras voces solo asintieron-  
-se que lo hará... uno de nuestros contactos consiguigió un buen numero de raciones y pases de mano de un alemán.- explicaba alguien más. Reiner sintió deseos de gritar que no cooperaría con ellos, pero debía confesar que estaba paralizado del pavor.-  
-este tipo está consumiendo muchos recursos Berthold... si acaba muriendo...  
-no va a morir...estoy seguro!- Reiner sabía ahora el nombre de quien le había cuidado.  
-mantenlo atado siempre, si se escapa será un problema para todos.  
-no te preocupes- contestó Berthold y Reiner pudo escuchar los pasos alejándose.- estamos solos de nuevo...- con cuidado quitó la mordaza y suspiró.  
-Reiner-fue lo unico que dijo el rubio mirando al hombre extremadamente alto mirandolo perplejo  
-...tus heridas no son serias, nada que unas semanas más de reposo no curen-  
-son la resistencia... no voy a colaborar para ustedes.  
-no importa,Reiner- el joven abrió una lata sin mirarlo- no esperaba contar con tu apoyo de primer momento, pero mientras crean que nos ayudarás, me parece bien- mezcló el contenido del recipiente y lo dejó a un lado, acercándose al rubio y acomodando su lecho para que quedase casi sentado. Reiner se sorprendió que otra persona pudiese mover con facilidad su cuerpo, no se parecía a la descripción de personas débiles que le habían enseñado.- come algo -le ofreció la lata y tras mucho meditarlo el alemán tendió la mano para sujetarla.

Reiner contemplaba su comida con una incómoda mezcla de sensaciones, pero cuando su estómago rugió tan fuerte se dispuso a sujetar la cuchara, pero le fue difícil, su mano derecha estaba magullada y golpeada, asir el cubierto le provocaba dolor. tras el tercer bocado la cuchara se deslizo de su mano y se quedo sobre su regazo.

-déjame ayudarte...- la voz de Berthold fue suave y este tomó la cuchara, cargándola de la comida y acercándola a la boca del soldado, que se quedó estupefacto.  
\- porque haces esto? yo no coopero con delincuentes. puedes matarme ahora mismo, no cambiaré de opinión...  
-lo hago por amor a dios.- la respuesta le sorprendió, que tenía que ver en todo esto? sin embargo al ser criado en el seno de una familia devota, se ablandó un poco y accedió a comer- el amor a dios se demuestra en gestos de amor al prógimo- explicó suavemente mientras Reiner comía otro bocado, entonces él levanta la mano y traga de repente.  
-te equivocas judío, no soy tu prógimo... no soy igual a ti, no necesito de tu caridad!!- Berthold se quedó pálido ante esas palabras, y suspiró, ofreciendo otra cucharada más.- tu y la decadencia de tu raza me dan asco!- Berthold lo silencio metiéndole la comida por la fuerza y repitiendo el proceso hasta haber acabado con toda la ración- estás demente!?  
-no hablo con los de los tuyos- dijo finalmente el joven de mayor altura y se retiró. 

 

Reiner se sintió avergonzado, aunque no entendía el porqué, no había dicho nada fuera de lugar. ¿entonces por qué se sentía así?.

 

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!


	2. el ala rota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo lo que se enseña es verdad, Reiner lo descubrira en sus dias como prisionero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya vamos en el segundo capitulo, aun no domino esto de postear en esta pagina, lo siento mucho si se ve desprolijo, les pido perdon por adelantado.

capitulo dos. : el ala rota

 

 

 

* * *

Reiner tenía una distracción,y era el pensar que pasaba por la cabeza de Berthold, se veía tan distinto a los judíos de las películas... quizás estaba fingiendo... eso le hacía sentir angustia de cierto modo, ya que el joven de cabellos negros había dejado de hablarle, si bien no de cuidar sus heridas, ayudarlo a alimentarse y acicalarse . Había pasado más de una semana, y ellos en ese silencio mortal.

-Berthold, sigues molesto?...- se atrevió a romper con el silencio mientras el judío limpiaba una de sus piernas, este se detuvo y parecía que diría algo, sin embargo continuó tallando, tanto tiempo en la misma posición podían lastimar su cuerpo si no se manipulaba con cuidado- hey... - se molestó, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorasen.

-No estoy obligado a hablar contigo alemán- usó la ultima palabra de forma despectiva, lo que dejó perplejo al rubio.- déjame hacer mi trabajo, no me apetece la compañía de los tuyos...- lo miró a los ojos y Reiner seguía congelado por esta actitud- ¿no entiendes lo que digo? bueno, los alemanes no son tan lis..

-basta!- dijo Reiner empujando a Berthold- que mierdas son esas?

\- eso mismo me pregunto yo... me lo pregunté cuando desalojaron mi casa, cuando despidieron a mi padre del trabajo... cuando confiscaron nuestra radio y nuestra bicicleta...- se reincorporó mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras-

-mierda...-susurró Reiner intentando poner las cosas en orden dentro de su cabeza, un lado de su mente decía "te está engañando, ellos le robaron mucho a Alemania y a los alemanes, no le creas" y la otra estaba intentando asimilar lo que se sentía tragarse esas palabras rudas todo el tiempo.-

-si, mierda...- contestó Berthold continuando con su tarea, para él era suficiente con haberle cerrado la boca a ese muchacho, sabía que no podía cambiar la forma en que lo veía, pero si al menos podía hacer que mostrase algo de humildad sería suficiente.

Berthold abrío la típica lata de siempre, Reiner estaba harto de esa mala comida, pero tenía hambre, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que esta vez el joven alto tomó un par de bocados de SU comida, sin embargo, no se sintió capaz de reclamar.

-tu mano se ve mejor, quieres intentar comer tu solo?- el rubio negó con la cabeza, se sentía extraño que el joven pusiera de repente tanta distancia, no quería que eso pasara.- esta bien...- se acercó,para darle de comer a cucharadas, como siempre.

-lo que estamos haciendo es lo mejor para Alemania, para los alemanes...-dijo pero esta vez su voz no era tan firme.

-dejar a muchos alemanes sin trabajo y sin casa, no suena como mi ideal de lo "mejor" para nadie...- dijo despacío Berthold, dando otro bocado a la comida del rubio.- por lo menos podrías callarte esas palabras dolorosas cuando estas delante de alguien que se encarga de ti- le dio de comer y Reiner mordió la cuchara, y la sujetó con su mano.

-Escucha, termina con esto pronto, no te voy a ayudar, si me matan ahora, podrías comerte esta lata completa...

-Al final, si podías comer solo... -se levantó y se fue. Reiner se preguntaba porque le preocupaba tanto lo que ese chico judío pensara de él. Miró lo que quedaba en la lata y siguió comiendo hasta acabarla.

_-Reiner, despierta...- la mano de Berthold lo sacudio un poco-_

_-que pasa...- se desperezó. No recordaba cuando se había dormido- ¿me dormi?..._

_-si... es que puse algo en tu comida...- el joven se acercó y se sentó en el lecho, junto a él- porque necesitaba hacerlo...- el más alto, le sostuvo el mentón, para darle el beso mas intenso que hubiese sentido, con una lengua invadiendo su boca, una lengua que resultó viperina. Reiner rompió el beso y vio cucarachas escaparse de la boca de Berthold. estremecido del asco intentó alejarlo, sacudiendo sus brazos, fue ahi cuando sintió que le sujetaban la muñeca y abrío los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño, su protector lo sostenía con tenacidad._

-Reiner, calma... fue un mal sueño!- lo soltó despacio y suspiró.

-habían cucarachas... - se sonrojó al recordar la parte del beso- ...estaban por todas partes...

-estas bien, olvida eso... -le reconfotó colocando una mano en su hombro.

En ese momento uno de los miembros de la resistencia ingresa, pero ni se detuvo en ver a Reiner, solo dejó unos suministros en una esquina y se fue igual de rápido.

-ese tipo...

-no te preocupes, él es nuestro cordón umbilical con el mundo, vendrá una vez al día a cuidar de ti mientras no estoy- venia a despedirme...- le sujetó la mano, algo nervioso

-hey, como que despedirte?

-tengo cosas que hacer, si todo sale bien en una semana vendré a verte...

-si no?- el silencio le dejo todo claro. Y le dolió, tenía miedo de quedarse solo, pero temía más que algo le pudiese pasar a Berthold.- deja de jugar al heroe! - dijo en un tono soberbio para simular su preocupación, la actuación parecía haber salido más que bien, porque Berthold volvía a poner esa expresión herida- tu y tu grupito de roedores quedarán atrapados en una ratonera. Pronto nos libraremos de todos ustedes...- vio a Berthold soltando su mano, y se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, Berthold no lo había soltado aun cuando él dijo esas cosas crueles y la segunda, que no quería que el mas alto soltara su mano.

Berthold tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta, pero Reiner le sujetó de la ropa antes de que se alejara lo suficiente.

-si te vas, van a matarme- dijo en lugar de "no te vayas"

-si no me voy esta noche mucha gente puede morir- contestó relajado, pero sin mirarle a la cara

\- mi pierna está rota, no puedo ir a ninguna parte...

\- estarás bien Reiner- su voz se oía algo cansada- eres un soldado... una quebradura tendría que ser un juego de niños.- el rubio soltó la ropa del más alto.

-Que te pasa. ¿tienes miedo de morirte? siempre que querías dejarme con las palabras en la boca simplemente te ibas como si nada, ahora, te quedas a pesar que dices que es urgente que te marches...- se rascó la cabeza riéndose para si mismo. había desenmascarado una mentira y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

-POR QUE TENGO MIEDO! -fue la respuesta de Berthold, que dejó a Reiner de nuevo en blanco- yo no fui hecho para esto! las situaciones me trajeron hasta aquí!, no soy un soldado como tú!- se acuclilló como si le faltase el aire, pero era solo el pánico que tenía. Reiner miraba la situacion sin entender que estaba pasando.- quería una vida comun y corriente... y ahora... ahora...- el rubio vio como el cuerpo del judío temblaba, agitándose, y como llevaba las manos a su cabeza, haciendo presión en esta.

-hey! Berthold! detente! - se dio cuenta que no le escuchaba, con esfuerzo bajó su pierna inmovilizada de la cama, y se sentó en el suelo para acercarse hasta él

pensó en la mejor manera de calmarlo, pero no se le ocurria ninguna, la sensibilidad era algo que se le había dormido hacía mucho tiempo, aunque uso un recurso de sus recuerdos. desde atrás apoyó su mano izquierda sobre los ojos de Berthold, ejerciendo una presión suave y levantándole la cabeza , en ese momento solo pudo escuchar un quejido suave y un pequeño lamento.

-tu cuerpo manifiesta miedo cuando no estas seguro si es correcto lo que haras.

-Reiner, ahora no, no me ayudas...-dijo como pequeña súplica

-si tienes miedo es porque puedes estarte equivocando con tu decisión... si sabes que haces lo correcto,no puedes sentir miedo.- destapó los ojos de Berthold y se giró, reposando sus espaldas una contra la otra.

-temblaba de miedo cuando se me ocurrió salvarte la vida- le dijo el mas alto intentando de hacer callar al rubio.

-... para mi no fue un error que me salvaras, pero para tí si... te ves mas delgado que la primera vez que te vi, estuviste compartiendo tu comida conmigo?...- ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-bajarte de la cama no era lo correcto... ¿sentiste miedo cuando lo hiciste?...- cambio de tema Berthold, que descubría poco a poco como era Reiner realmente.

-¿como voy a tener miedo de bajarme de una cama?! - se sintió un poco ofendido - ... además creo que mi pierna está bien inmovilizada...

-los judíos hicimos algo bien parece...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-eh...- Reiner sonrió y suspiró- ¿cuando decías que regresabas?

-en una semana-se puso de pie y ayudó al otro joven a retomar su posicion de reposo.-

-mierda, hasta ayudandome,parece que soy una especie de mascota para ti...- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.- esperas que te diga algo como "regresa pronto" o "mucha suerte"?

-no quiero que digas nada que no sientas. por lo menos ten la decencia de mantener tu boca cerrada mientras no estoy...- se suponía que debía decirlo enojado, pero lo dijo con mucha preocupacion-

-haré lo que se me plazca.-se cruzó de brazos. Berthold hizo lo mismo y suspiró molesto, esta vez se marcho sin dudar. aunque no quisiera creerlo hablar con Reiner le había llenado de fuerzas para partir.- QUE NO TE ATRAPEN!- le gritó Reiner cuando salió de la carpa.

ambos sintieron un nudo en su estómago, y un dolor en el pecho, porque cuando uno intenta apagar el fuego con la mano, puede acabar quemándose.

* * *

fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner espera el regreso de Berth, y en ese tiempo sus pensamientos le darán más de un dolor de cabeza

el gorrión y el ganso

 

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, y esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

 

 

Reiner recordaría ese día, era el primero en que llovía desde que estaba entre los rebeldes y probablemente el cuarto desde que Berthold no estaba. Su estomago rugía de hambre y ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. nadie había pasado siquiera a verlo, en los días pasados un sujeto había aparecido fugazmente a cuidar precariamente de sus lesiones y darle de comer, ese tipo nunca le había mirado a la cara, o cruzado alguna palabra con él, acentuando su sensación de ser él mismo quien era basura. Estaba por bajarse de la cama, cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose.

- **Estas despierto?-** ingresó un sujeto al cual no pudo verle la cara, en realidad, no quería, le daba la impresión que no era una visita grata- **que te quede claro que est** **á** **s viviendo solo porque nos eres** **ú** **til.**

**-Se est** **á** **n equivocando conmigo, no pienso ayudarlos, es m** **á** **s en cuanto me liberen, revelar** **é** **su ubicaci** **ó** **n, y me sentar** **é** **a ver todos sus cad** **á** **veres apil** **á** **ndose tras la ejecuci** **ó** **n, los jud** **í** **os son el c** **á** **ncer de esta gran nac..-** Un puñetazo en la boca del estomago lo hizo callar, generandole un gran dolor, al intentar levantar la cabeza sintió un golpe en esta, que lo dejó un poco mareado.

**-Yo entrenaba perros de caza, y cuando estos no responden hay que apalearlos hasta que est** **é** **n felices de verte...-** Reiner no dijo ni una palabra, veía en su regazo unas gotas de sangre, provenientes de una cortadura fruto del golpe en su cabeza- **adem** **á** **s de castigarles sin comer... idiota...-**

 

El rubio se llevó la mano a la nueva herida, era pequeña, pero seguro sería mejor cerrarla con sutura. cerró los ojos y recordó el pedido de Berthold, llamándolo al silencio.

**-tengo hambre...-** dijo simplemente. realmente no esperaba respuesta, pero no perdía nada intentando.

**-...cerdo..-** y luego los  pasos que lo dejaban en soledad nuevamente. era extraño, pero pensar en Berthold le traía calma, era casi como pensar en alguien especial, por más irracional que sonase.

 

 

**_-Reiner, llegue!-_ ** _sinti_ _ó_ _unos pasos familiares y not_ _ó_ _al jud_ _í_ _o junto a_ _é_ _l **\- quer**_ **_í_ ** **_a verte...-_ ** _por primera vez le vio sornreir, su cara se ve_ _í_ _a preciosa._

**_-Berthold!_ ** **_¿_ ** **_cuando?-_ ** _su coraz_ _ó_ _n comenz_ _ó_ _a latir r_ _á_ _pidamente cuando el m_ _á_ _s alto  se quit_ _ó_ _la camisa, su boca se hac_ _í_ _a agua, y de la nada, este se sent_ _ó_ _sobre sus caderas sentir tanto calor lo dej_ _ó_ _sin habla-_ **_¿_ ** **_que haces?! est_ ** **_á_ ** **_s loco!?_ **

**_-Que sucede Reiner? ya aceptaste nuestra comida, y aceptaste que te cuide..._ ** **_¿_ ** **_no quieres divertirte?_ **

**_-esto est_ ** **_á_ ** **_mal!_ **

**_-Vamos Reiner! quieres sexo conmigo! eres una persona sucia, te has dejado contaminar! -_ ** _el jud_ _í_ _o abri_ _ó_ _su boca y una lengua larga y bifurcada se proyectaba desde el interior._

 

**-Ahhh!!!-** abrió los ojos, apenas recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pese a la pesadilla lo que más inquietaba al alemán eran sus propios sentimientos que descubría, el notar que extrañaba a Berthold, y que le emocionaba la idea de imaginarlo sin camisa... quizás si se estaba contagiando de "ellos", esos indecentes...

 

intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquiera fuera, pero el joven de cabellos negros  estaba en cada pensamiento, y era aun mas desesperante si no pensaba en él. repasaba cada momento compartido, cada palabra que le hubiese dicho. y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos, inclinando su cabeza en resignación, rezó todo lo que pudo por el bienestar de ese que ahora invadía su corazón más rápido que la blitzkrieg.

 

_Se qued_ _ó_ _dormido nuevamente, y otra vez estaba ah_ _í_ _, so_ _ñ_ _ando con Berthold, aunque ese sue_ _ñ_ _o fue distinto al resto, hab_ _í_ _a un_ _á_ _rbol enorme. y el joven alto estaba leyendo un libro, no recordaba que le le_ _í_ _a precisamente, pero era hermoso escuchar su voz calmada. era un sue_ _ñ_ _o hermoso, el viento soplaba amablemente y hab_ _í_ _a olor a flores silvestres._

**_-_ ** **_¿_ ** **_esta es la vida normal que quer_ ** **_í_ ** **_as?-_ ** _pregunt_ _ó_ _aun sabiendo que era un sue_ _ñ_ _o, vio a Berthold bajar el libro y sonre_ _í_ _rle, sin contestar nada **.- Berth...**_

**_-estar_ ** **_á_ ** **_s bien Reiner, d_ ** **_é_ ** **_jame leerte un poco m_ ** **_á_ ** **_s._ ** _-prosigui_ _ó_ _con su lectura._

**_-... no quiero despertarme... estoy algo cansado._ **

**_-no te preocupes, descansa, tendremos tiempo para hablar despu_ ** **_é_ ** **_s..._ **

**_-Berth, yo.._ **

**_-sh..._ ** _\- susurr_ _ó_ _despacio **\- d**_ **_é_ ** **_jame leerte un poco m_ ** **_á_ ** **_s..._ **

 

abrió los ojos y ya era de noche, la pequeña cortada ya había hecho un desastre de sangre por todos lados, antes de poder coagular. Reiner de todos modo sonrió, hacía mucho que no dormía de esa forma pacífica, se acomodó, intentando dormirse de nuevo, el asentamiento estaba particularmente silencioso. siempre estaba obscuro llegada la noche, pero ahora estaba silencioso, como si todos hubiesen muerto o desaparecido, era un silencio molesto, tenso. Algo sucedería, pero no tenía idea de qué.

 

La curiosidad lo mantuvo en vilo, cenca de tres horas, y el único sonido fueron unos pasos en la hierba; y luego, silencio absoluto nuevamente. Cuando estaba finalmente aclarando, se oyeron nuevos pasos y apenas unos minutos más tarde 3 disparos en la distancia. Reiner sintió que sería ejecutado en ese momento también, y se sorprendió a sí mismo temblando e intentando fingirse dormido.

 

Pero la hora no llegaba, y nadie paso a verlo hasta que el sol estaba en el zenit, quien le visitaba esta vez traía agua y pan, bebió el agua de golpe, toda junta, y el pan parecía un manjar, que fue comiendo de a poco.

- **gracias-** articuló con la boca llena, su gratitud era real, por mucho que le doliese el orgullo había entendido su situación real.

 

El hombre que le acercó la comida humedeció un trapo e intentó de limpiar algo de la sangre seca de Reiner, que solo comía a trozos la pieza de pan. ¿que tan sospechoso se vería si preguntaba por lo acontecido la noche anterior? en realidad solo quería saber donde estaba Berthold, sonrió al recordarlo fugazmente.

 

 

Berthold había prometido regresar en una semana, después de tanto esperar, era ese séptimo día, los ánimos parecían expectantes en todos, si bien, el campamento nunca era bullicioso, el poder escuchar una que otra charla susurrada era muy significativo,

Reiner sumió que llegaría en el amparo de la obscuridad, nadie sería tan estúpido de perseguir a un lugareño por el bosque, salvo él mismo, claro.

 

A la hora de comer, pidió un poco de agua y una toalla, quería esperar a Berthold lo mejor que se pudiese, unas cosquillas le invadían en cuanto pensaba en él.

Pero esas mariposas se convirtieron en vacio cuando  entrada la madrugada no habían aun noticias de él. La sola idea de que hubiese sido interceptado le congeló la sangre, cabía la posibilidad de que no volviese a verlo, y cada hora hacía que ese presentimiento fuese más real, y más devastador. Él mismo había visto las atrocidades que le esperaban vivir a los disidentes. Él mismo había participado un par de veces de esas cosas, se le escapó un suspiro, y en su cabeza retumbaban los gritos de desesperación que una vez hubiese causado, y por otro lado las risas que esas situaciones solían causarle.

 

Sus manos estaban unidas en plegaria, ni siquiera recordaba cuanto llevaba así, igual tampoco le molestaba. Sólo quería saber que Berthold había llegado sano y salvo, sin embargo cada minuto pasaba en silencio, quizás más tenso que el de la noche de los disparos. Todo el mundo había cambiado su alegría expectante por un silencio purgatorio.

 

El cielo estaba comenzando a cambiar de color. minutos antes de que el sol intentara desperezarse, y  aun no habían noticias de Berthold... Reiner se había dado por vencido, sabía que los alemanes y su inteligencia eran superiores en todo aspecto a un puñado de Judíos que no hacían más que resistirse a desaparecer de Alemania.

sentía una contradicción violenta en su interior. No sabía si estar orgulloso de su patria, o desolado por el destino de Berthold,  en su interior estaba la respuesta, y eso le hacía odiarse aun más.

 

 

**-hey, despierta...-** Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-** balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente **.- Berth?...-** preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-** Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía más lejos que nunca. **-** **¿** **desde cu** **á** **ndo me hablas con tanta confianza?..**

 

fin del  capítulo 3

 

sé lo tarde que viene la continuación! gracias por la paciencia!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por la demora, hacia semanas que estaba listo, solo faltaba la corrección, eso me da mucha vagancia


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner y Berthold se reencuentran por fin

 

  
- **hey, despierta...** \- Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-**  balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente.-  **Berth?...-**  preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-**  Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía mas lejos que nunca. -¿desde cuándo me hablas con tanta confianza?..

Reiner no supo que contestar, no creyó que eso le molestase en lo absoluto. Berthold tenía unas ojeras aun más marcadas que cuando partió, y sus ojos se veían duros, con menos humanidad, si es que eso era posible en un judío. lo siguió con la mirada y lo vió sentarse en una esquina de esa tienda improvisada, abriendo su camisa desenvolviendo su abdomen vendado. el rubio se preocupó y le regresó el habla.

- **te hirieron... parece grave...**  -se sentó pero aún así no pudo acortar mucha distancia.

- **no te preocupes, no me voy a morir antes de que puedas irte a tu casa...**  - decía las cosas que el viejo Berthold decía, pero ya no le miraba a la cara, parecía enojado, más bien parecía insensible a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

- **me preocupa verte con un disparo en el abdomen y no poder hacer nada... me preocupa que estés hablándome como...** -"como si no fuésemos amigos?""como si no me conocieras?"no supo que decir, no quería ponerse en ridículo.

**-... ¿te preocupo? y todas las personas allá afuera siendo disparadas no?-**  el rubio se quedó en silencio, planteado de ese modo le hacía sentir un hipócrita.

ingresaron un par mas de personas, saludaron a Berthold, le sujetaban las manos con verdadera emoción contenida, parecían realmente felices de la tarea del joven alto cual sea que haya sido, le palmeaban la espalda felicitándolo por su compostura, por su valentía. para Reiner no fue nada distinto de como sus propios compañeros lo felicitaban, o él a ellos. no había ninguna diferencia, casi parecían personas civilizadas.

pero la herida de su abdomen se veía mal, y esas personas también lo sabían. sacaron el material médico y dos sujetaron a joven altísimo y un tercero que había ingresado último ya estaba comenzando con la limpieza.

Reiner sintió un nudo en su garganta y quitó la vista, le angustiaba terriblemente el escuchar a Berth sufriendo, aunque tenía un trapo entre sus dientes podía escuchar como maldecía y lloraba. después de horrorosos minutos el suspiro del tercer hombre delató que el proyectil ya estaba fuera del joven, lo que no significó un alivio inmediato, todavía quedaba mucho que limpiar, el rubio se sorprendió de que el judío siguiese consciente, había visto compañeros desmayarse por un par de puntos de sutura. solo cerró los ojos cuando lo acomodaron en un lecho, similar al suyo para descansar.

* * *

 

**-dormiste bien?-**  fue lo primero que escuchó Berthold al despertar, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Reiner estaba sentado, mirándolo.  **\- deberías volver a dormir, debes estar aun muy cansado-**

**-... es una manera de felicitarme?** \- dijo poco satisfecho. mirando hacia sus pies

**-no tengo idea que pasó desde que te fuiste pero...**

**-exacto, no tienes idea...**

**-...-**  negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que el joven no se abriría así como así-  **... según lo que me dijiste y lo que escuché... supongo que cruzaste judíos a la frontera, y en el camino seguro tuviste que perder también.. no se supone que ustedes ganen...**

**-ganar, como en un juego... para mí no había nada de divertido cuando corrí por mi vida y me dispararon... no soy un soldado, no me imaginé nunca en mi vida tener que estar desarmado, delante de un tipo con tantos deseos de matarme.**

**-lo lamento...**

**-lo lamentas?** \- Reiner se quedó en silencio, claro que lamentaba que Berhold hubiese pasado por ello, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo- no importa.

Berthold miró a Reiner, y este le sostuvo la mirada, el primero hizo una sonrisa triste que apenas duró un segundo. el rubio se sintió incomodo y se giró, intentando dormir, pero una pregunta le quitó el sueño

**-me llamaste "Berth" cuando me viste... ¿porque lo hiciste?**

**-no creí que fuese tan grave...**

**-maté a una persona...eso es grave...-**  Reiner medito unos instantes y contestó sin voltearse **.- no soy distinto de ti o de los otros que nos persiguen como a roedores**

**-Berth, a veces las situaciones se salen de control... y si no, mírame a mí...**

**-...-** esta vez fue Berthold quien quedó mudo. **-siento que hace siglos nadie me llamaba así...-**  Reiner giró la cabeza, para ver sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Berthold, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, y parecía que volvería a dormirse pronto.

tras un incomodo intervalo de silencio el judío habló otra vez.

**-Reiner...-**  su voz se oía un poco dormida, el rubio asintió con un quejido, contemplándolo, de repente recordó el sueño del árbol **.- si no hubieses sido soldado... que hubieses hecho de tu vida?**

**-no tengo idea... esto es lo que siempre quise ser** \- mintió porque no podía recordar sus sueños anteriores a llevar a Alemania a lo más alto **\- no quiero que ningún alemán pase necesidades como las que sorteó mi familia tras la gran guerra.**

**-parece un sueño muy noble...pero, es una mierda...-**  dijo el otro con toda sinceridad, la voz también parecía al borde de romperse-

**-si de verdad es una mierda dime cuál es tu sueño-**  dijo molesto, desafiándolo.

**-sobrevivir... -** Berthold se sentó de un salto, aunque sintió un tirón en la herida que le hizo llevar la mano a la zona adolorida- **desde que empezó esta locura, mis sueños fueron reduciéndose... quería seguir la carrera de mi padre, luego, con regresar a mi casa después de que nos la expropiasen, y cada vez eran más pequeños, leer un libro nuevo, ver una película en el cine, caminar por la calle tranquilo, ahora mi sueño es sobrevivir a esto...quiero sobrevivir a tu sueño...** \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el rubio trabó su mandíbula y cerró sus manos en puños, y retiró la mirada. tenía un nudo horrible en su garganta.-  **...y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme "Berth"...** \- vio al más alto cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Reiner se sentía un estúpido, su sueño estaba construyéndose en base de la miseria de una persona que le importaba y mucho. quiso decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero solo gruñó un poco, porque no quería derramar ni una lagrima. no podía ver a Berthold como una rata o una cucaracha, más bien parecía una especie de gorrión, de aspecto poco llamativo y extranjero entre las otras aves alemanas, pero jamás algo dañino. si pudiese meterlo en una jaula, quizás podría convertirlo en canario...

El siguiente movimiento del hombre alto fue acostarse de nuevo, sin ver al alemán, intentando de ignorar su presencia, pero no era posible, lo que más le dolía era justamente que no podía ignorarlo, quería acercarse y ayudarlo, escuchar el timbre de su voz, acariciar su piel que pese a su aspecto rudo e intimidante era demasiado suave con pequeños vellos claros, si seguía intentando de ignorar todas esas señales de que le gustaba se moriría asfixiado por ese nudo en la garganta, que cortaba su respiración.

* * *

 

Por la noche unos hombres llegaron, y despertaron a Berthold, que había estado durmiendo desde hacía varias horas, discutieron muy bajo entre ellos algo que Reiner no pudo oír, y luego uno salió de la tienda, para buscar dos personas más y levantaron a Berthold, que no se veía bien de aspecto, y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Reiner había seguido todo el movimiento con sus ojos, pero no se sintió capaz de preguntar nada.

Ahora que se sentía mejor era mas difícil dormir para pasar el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más curioso por su entorno ¿cuantas personas habían ahí? ¿habían mas tiendas con algún otro alemán capturado? alcanzaban los suministros para todos? acababa durmiéndose pensando en esas cosas, o contando números, masturbarse era una buena opción para cansarse, pero le daría mucha vergüenza que sus captores lo encontrasen en plena faena.

De cualquier forma esa noche se quedó despierto cuanto resistió, quería ver cuando traían a Berthold, pero su sueño llegó antes que eso fuese así.

* * *

 

Se despertó agitado tras una pesadilla que no recordó, y al ver hacia donde estaba Berthold antes ya no había nada, como si todo el día anterior hubiese sido un sueño. se sentó completamente en su cama y se estiró sus músculos estaban contracturados, hizo tronar todas las articulaciones que pudo. esa vida en un universo tan reducido no era vida en lo absoluto era casi como un ave de corral.

Estaba por seguir con esos pensamientos depresivos cuando oyó pasos, pero ya era tarde para simularse dormido, era el "entrenador de perros" como Reiner lo había etiquetado. intercambiaron miradas, pero el rubio quitó la vista de inmediato, no quería otro corte en la cabeza. el hombre no dijo nada tampoco y le acercó a Reiner una sopa, este la tomo con desconfianza, por fin algo parecía al menos casero. de reojo miraba al sujeto revisar el botiquín, leyendo en susurros los nombres escritos en los frascos.

**-gracias por la comida...-**  dijo Reiner, el hombre se giró y sonrió, parecía que fuera a burlarse de él. solo quería iniciar una conversación y saber si buscaba medicinas para Berthold **-...**

**-puedes leerme estos?**  - el judío se acercó con un par de frascos. Reiner sorprendido tomo los frascos, esperando una explicación **\- no tengo mis lentes, son letras muy pequeñas para mis ojos cansados de sastre.**

**-sastre? no entrenabas perros?-**  dijo Reiner molesto, aunque con un tono de completa incredulidad, el hombre se rió y señaló las etiquetas-

**-sabes quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre perros de caza? un par de alemanes como tú, mientras estaba detenido por no llevar mi estrella de David cosida a la rop...** -Reiner leyó en voz alta los frascos, no quería escuchar nada más. no quería sentirse estúpido por haberle temido a un sastre, ni quería imaginarse lo que ese hombre había pasado siendo torturado como un perro.

el hombre los tomó y regresó uno a la caja y llevaba otro en su bolsillo. antes de que se marche, el rubio habló otra vez.

**-esos son para el chico que llegó herido?-**  sabía que se delataba con su pregunta, y que podía meterse en problemas **\- él llevó judíos a la frontera para escapar ¿verdad?-**  el tipo chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras murmuraba algo muy bajo-

**-si, si... él está bien** -dijo sin mirarlo  **\- no seremos soldados, pero somos guerreros y somos mucho más duros de lo que piensas... ni los faraones pudieron con nosotros, porque dios está de nuestro lado.** \- se marchó y Reiner deseo que eso fuese cierto, Berthold merecía tener a dios de su lado.

- **hey, despierta...** \- Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-**  balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente.-  **Berth?...-**  preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-**  Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía mas lejos que nunca. -¿desde cuándo me hablas con tanta confianza?..

Reiner no supo que contestar, no creyó que eso le molestase en lo absoluto. Berthold tenía unas ojeras aun más marcadas que cuando partió, y sus ojos se veían duros, con menos humanidad, si es que eso era posible en un judío. lo siguió con la mirada y lo vió sentarse en una esquina de esa tienda improvisada, abriendo su camisa desenvolviendo su abdomen vendado. el rubio se preocupó y le regresó el habla.

- **te hirieron... parece grave...**  -se sentó pero aún así no pudo acortar mucha distancia.

- **no te preocupes, no me voy a morir antes de que puedas irte a tu casa...**  - decía las cosas que el viejo Berthold decía, pero ya no le miraba a la cara, parecía enojado, más bien parecía insensible a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

- **me preocupa verte con un disparo en el abdomen y no poder hacer nada... me preocupa que estés hablándome como...** -"como si no fuésemos amigos?""como si no me conocieras?"no supo que decir, no quería ponerse en ridículo.

**-... ¿te preocupo? y todas las personas allá afuera siendo disparadas no?-**  el rubio se quedó en silencio, planteado de ese modo le hacía sentir un hipócrita.

ingresaron un par mas de personas, saludaron a Berthold, le sujetaban las manos con verdadera emoción contenida, parecían realmente felices de la tarea del joven alto cual sea que haya sido, le palmeaban la espalda felicitándolo por su compostura, por su valentía. para Reiner no fue nada distinto de como sus propios compañeros lo felicitaban, o él a ellos. no había ninguna diferencia, casi parecían personas civilizadas.

pero la herida de su abdomen se veía mal, y esas personas también lo sabían. sacaron el material médico y dos sujetaron a joven altísimo y un tercero que había ingresado último ya estaba comenzando con la limpieza.

Reiner sintió un nudo en su garganta y quitó la vista, le angustiaba terriblemente el escuchar a Berth sufriendo, aunque tenía un trapo entre sus dientes podía escuchar como maldecía y lloraba. después de horrorosos minutos el suspiro del tercer hombre delató que el proyectil ya estaba fuera del joven, lo que no significó un alivio inmediato, todavía quedaba mucho que limpiar, el rubio se sorprendió de que el judío siguiese consciente, había visto compañeros desmayarse por un par de puntos de sutura. solo cerró los ojos cuando lo acomodaron en un lecho, similar al suyo para descansar.

* * *

 

**-dormiste bien?-**  fue lo primero que escuchó Berthold al despertar, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Reiner estaba sentado, mirándolo.  **\- deberías volver a dormir, debes estar aun muy cansado-**

**-... es una manera de felicitarme?** \- dijo poco satisfecho. mirando hacia sus pies

**-no tengo idea que pasó desde que te fuiste pero...**

**-exacto, no tienes idea...**

**-...-**  negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que el joven no se abriría así como así-  **... según lo que me dijiste y lo que escuché... supongo que cruzaste judíos a la frontera, y en el camino seguro tuviste que perder también.. no se supone que ustedes ganen...**

**-ganar, como en un juego... para mí no había nada de divertido cuando corrí por mi vida y me dispararon... no soy un soldado, no me imaginé nunca en mi vida tener que estar desarmado, delante de un tipo con tantos deseos de matarme.**

**-lo lamento...**

**-lo lamentas?** \- Reiner se quedó en silencio, claro que lamentaba que Berhold hubiese pasado por ello, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo- no importa.

Berthold miró a Reiner, y este le sostuvo la mirada, el primero hizo una sonrisa triste que apenas duró un segundo. el rubio se sintió incomodo y se giró, intentando dormir, pero una pregunta le quitó el sueño

**-me llamaste "Berth" cuando me viste... ¿porque lo hiciste?**

**-no creí que fuese tan grave...**

**-maté a una persona...eso es grave...-**  Reiner medito unos instantes y contestó sin voltearse **.- no soy distinto de ti o de los otros que nos persiguen como a roedores**

**-Berth, a veces las situaciones se salen de control... y si no, mírame a mí...**

**-...-** esta vez fue Berthold quien quedó mudo. **-siento que hace siglos nadie me llamaba así...-**  Reiner giró la cabeza, para ver sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Berthold, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, y parecía que volvería a dormirse pronto.

tras un incomodo intervalo de silencio el judío habló otra vez.

**-Reiner...-**  su voz se oía un poco dormida, el rubio asintió con un quejido, contemplándolo, de repente recordó el sueño del árbol **.- si no hubieses sido soldado... que hubieses hecho de tu vida?**

**-no tengo idea... esto es lo que siempre quise ser** \- mintió porque no podía recordar sus sueños anteriores a llevar a Alemania a lo más alto **\- no quiero que ningún alemán pase necesidades como las que sorteó mi familia tras la gran guerra.**

**-parece un sueño muy noble...pero, es una mierda...-**  dijo el otro con toda sinceridad, la voz también parecía al borde de romperse-

**-si de verdad es una mierda dime cuál es tu sueño-**  dijo molesto, desafiándolo.

**-sobrevivir... -** Berthold se sentó de un salto, aunque sintió un tirón en la herida que le hizo llevar la mano a la zona adolorida- **desde que empezó esta locura, mis sueños fueron reduciéndose... quería seguir la carrera de mi padre, luego, con regresar a mi casa después de que nos la expropiasen, y cada vez eran más pequeños, leer un libro nuevo, ver una película en el cine, caminar por la calle tranquilo, ahora mi sueño es sobrevivir a esto...quiero sobrevivir a tu sueño...** \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el rubio trabó su mandíbula y cerró sus manos en puños, y retiró la mirada. tenía un nudo horrible en su garganta.-  **...y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme "Berth"...** \- vio al más alto cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Reiner se sentía un estúpido, su sueño estaba construyéndose en base de la miseria de una persona que le importaba y mucho. quiso decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero solo gruñó un poco, porque no quería derramar ni una lagrima. no podía ver a Berthold como una rata o una cucaracha, más bien parecía una especie de gorrión, de aspecto poco llamativo y extranjero entre las otras aves alemanas, pero jamás algo dañino. si pudiese meterlo en una jaula, quizás podría convertirlo en canario...

El siguiente movimiento del hombre alto fue acostarse de nuevo, sin ver al alemán, intentando de ignorar su presencia, pero no era posible, lo que más le dolía era justamente que no podía ignorarlo, quería acercarse y ayudarlo, escuchar el timbre de su voz, acariciar su piel que pese a su aspecto rudo e intimidante era demasiado suave con pequeños vellos claros, si seguía intentando de ignorar todas esas señales de que le gustaba se moriría asfixiado por ese nudo en la garganta, que cortaba su respiración.

* * *

 

Por la noche unos hombres llegaron, y despertaron a Berthold, que había estado durmiendo desde hacía varias horas, discutieron muy bajo entre ellos algo que Reiner no pudo oír, y luego uno salió de la tienda, para buscar dos personas más y levantaron a Berthold, que no se veía bien de aspecto, y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Reiner había seguido todo el movimiento con sus ojos, pero no se sintió capaz de preguntar nada.

Ahora que se sentía mejor era mas difícil dormir para pasar el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más curioso por su entorno ¿cuantas personas habían ahí? ¿habían mas tiendas con algún otro alemán capturado? alcanzaban los suministros para todos? acababa durmiéndose pensando en esas cosas, o contando números, masturbarse era una buena opción para cansarse, pero le daría mucha vergüenza que sus captores lo encontrasen en plena faena.

De cualquier forma esa noche se quedó despierto cuanto resistió, quería ver cuando traían a Berthold, pero su sueño llegó antes que eso fuese así.

* * *

 

Se despertó agitado tras una pesadilla que no recordó, y al ver hacia donde estaba Berthold antes ya no había nada, como si todo el día anterior hubiese sido un sueño. se sentó completamente en su cama y se estiró sus músculos estaban contracturados, hizo tronar todas las articulaciones que pudo. esa vida en un universo tan reducido no era vida en lo absoluto era casi como un ave de corral.

Estaba por seguir con esos pensamientos depresivos cuando oyó pasos, pero ya era tarde para simularse dormido, era el "entrenador de perros" como Reiner lo había etiquetado. intercambiaron miradas, pero el rubio quitó la vista de inmediato, no quería otro corte en la cabeza. el hombre no dijo nada tampoco y le acercó a Reiner una sopa, este la tomo con desconfianza, por fin algo parecía al menos casero. de reojo miraba al sujeto revisar el botiquín, leyendo en susurros los nombres escritos en los frascos.

**-gracias por la comida...-**  dijo Reiner, el hombre se giró y sonrió, parecía que fuera a burlarse de él. solo quería iniciar una conversación y saber si buscaba medicinas para Berthold **-...**

**-puedes leerme estos?**  - el judío se acercó con un par de frascos. Reiner sorprendido tomo los frascos, esperando una explicación **\- no tengo mis lentes, son letras muy pequeñas para mis ojos cansados de sastre.**

**-sastre? no entrenabas perros?-**  dijo Reiner molesto, aunque con un tono de completa incredulidad, el hombre se rió y señaló las etiquetas-

**-sabes quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre perros de caza? un par de alemanes como tú, mientras estaba detenido por no llevar mi estrella de David cosida a la rop...** -Reiner leyó en voz alta los frascos, no quería escuchar nada más. no quería sentirse estúpido por haberle temido a un sastre, ni quería imaginarse lo que ese hombre había pasado siendo torturado como un perro.

el hombre los tomó y regresó uno a la caja y llevaba otro en su bolsillo. antes de que se marche, el rubio habló otra vez.

**-esos son para el chico que llegó herido?-**  sabía que se delataba con su pregunta, y que podía meterse en problemas **\- él llevó judíos a la frontera para escapar ¿verdad?-**  el tipo chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras murmuraba algo muy bajo-

**-si, si... él está bien** -dijo sin mirarlo  **\- no seremos soldados, pero somos guerreros y somos mucho más duros de lo que piensas... ni los faraones pudieron con nosotros, porque dios está de nuestro lado.** \- se marchó y Reiner deseo que eso fuese cierto, Berthold merecía tener a dios de su lado.

- **hey, despierta...** \- Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-**  balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente.-  **Berth?...-**  preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-**  Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía mas lejos que nunca. -¿desde cuándo me hablas con tanta confianza?..

Reiner no supo que contestar, no creyó que eso le molestase en lo absoluto. Berthold tenía unas ojeras aun más marcadas que cuando partió, y sus ojos se veían duros, con menos humanidad, si es que eso era posible en un judío. lo siguió con la mirada y lo vió sentarse en una esquina de esa tienda improvisada, abriendo su camisa desenvolviendo su abdomen vendado. el rubio se preocupó y le regresó el habla.

- **te hirieron... parece grave...**  -se sentó pero aún así no pudo acortar mucha distancia.

- **no te preocupes, no me voy a morir antes de que puedas irte a tu casa...**  - decía las cosas que el viejo Berthold decía, pero ya no le miraba a la cara, parecía enojado, más bien parecía insensible a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

- **me preocupa verte con un disparo en el abdomen y no poder hacer nada... me preocupa que estés hablándome como...** -"como si no fuésemos amigos?""como si no me conocieras?"no supo que decir, no quería ponerse en ridículo.

**-... ¿te preocupo? y todas las personas allá afuera siendo disparadas no?-**  el rubio se quedó en silencio, planteado de ese modo le hacía sentir un hipócrita.

ingresaron un par mas de personas, saludaron a Berthold, le sujetaban las manos con verdadera emoción contenida, parecían realmente felices de la tarea del joven alto cual sea que haya sido, le palmeaban la espalda felicitándolo por su compostura, por su valentía. para Reiner no fue nada distinto de como sus propios compañeros lo felicitaban, o él a ellos. no había ninguna diferencia, casi parecían personas civilizadas.

pero la herida de su abdomen se veía mal, y esas personas también lo sabían. sacaron el material médico y dos sujetaron a joven altísimo y un tercero que había ingresado último ya estaba comenzando con la limpieza.

Reiner sintió un nudo en su garganta y quitó la vista, le angustiaba terriblemente el escuchar a Berth sufriendo, aunque tenía un trapo entre sus dientes podía escuchar como maldecía y lloraba. después de horrorosos minutos el suspiro del tercer hombre delató que el proyectil ya estaba fuera del joven, lo que no significó un alivio inmediato, todavía quedaba mucho que limpiar, el rubio se sorprendió de que el judío siguiese consciente, había visto compañeros desmayarse por un par de puntos de sutura. solo cerró los ojos cuando lo acomodaron en un lecho, similar al suyo para descansar.

* * *

 

**-dormiste bien?-**  fue lo primero que escuchó Berthold al despertar, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Reiner estaba sentado, mirándolo.  **\- deberías volver a dormir, debes estar aun muy cansado-**

**-... es una manera de felicitarme?** \- dijo poco satisfecho. mirando hacia sus pies

**-no tengo idea que pasó desde que te fuiste pero...**

**-exacto, no tienes idea...**

**-...-**  negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que el joven no se abriría así como así-  **... según lo que me dijiste y lo que escuché... supongo que cruzaste judíos a la frontera, y en el camino seguro tuviste que perder también.. no se supone que ustedes ganen...**

**-ganar, como en un juego... para mí no había nada de divertido cuando corrí por mi vida y me dispararon... no soy un soldado, no me imaginé nunca en mi vida tener que estar desarmado, delante de un tipo con tantos deseos de matarme.**

**-lo lamento...**

**-lo lamentas?** \- Reiner se quedó en silencio, claro que lamentaba que Berhold hubiese pasado por ello, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo- no importa.

Berthold miró a Reiner, y este le sostuvo la mirada, el primero hizo una sonrisa triste que apenas duró un segundo. el rubio se sintió incomodo y se giró, intentando dormir, pero una pregunta le quitó el sueño

**-me llamaste "Berth" cuando me viste... ¿porque lo hiciste?**

**-no creí que fuese tan grave...**

**-maté a una persona...eso es grave...-**  Reiner medito unos instantes y contestó sin voltearse **.- no soy distinto de ti o de los otros que nos persiguen como a roedores**

**-Berth, a veces las situaciones se salen de control... y si no, mírame a mí...**

**-...-** esta vez fue Berthold quien quedó mudo. **-siento que hace siglos nadie me llamaba así...-**  Reiner giró la cabeza, para ver sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Berthold, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, y parecía que volvería a dormirse pronto.

tras un incomodo intervalo de silencio el judío habló otra vez.

**-Reiner...-**  su voz se oía un poco dormida, el rubio asintió con un quejido, contemplándolo, de repente recordó el sueño del árbol **.- si no hubieses sido soldado... que hubieses hecho de tu vida?**

**-no tengo idea... esto es lo que siempre quise ser** \- mintió porque no podía recordar sus sueños anteriores a llevar a Alemania a lo más alto **\- no quiero que ningún alemán pase necesidades como las que sorteó mi familia tras la gran guerra.**

**-parece un sueño muy noble...pero, es una mierda...-**  dijo el otro con toda sinceridad, la voz también parecía al borde de romperse-

**-si de verdad es una mierda dime cuál es tu sueño-**  dijo molesto, desafiándolo.

**-sobrevivir... -** Berthold se sentó de un salto, aunque sintió un tirón en la herida que le hizo llevar la mano a la zona adolorida- **desde que empezó esta locura, mis sueños fueron reduciéndose... quería seguir la carrera de mi padre, luego, con regresar a mi casa después de que nos la expropiasen, y cada vez eran más pequeños, leer un libro nuevo, ver una película en el cine, caminar por la calle tranquilo, ahora mi sueño es sobrevivir a esto...quiero sobrevivir a tu sueño...** \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el rubio trabó su mandíbula y cerró sus manos en puños, y retiró la mirada. tenía un nudo horrible en su garganta.-  **...y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme "Berth"...** \- vio al más alto cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Reiner se sentía un estúpido, su sueño estaba construyéndose en base de la miseria de una persona que le importaba y mucho. quiso decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero solo gruñó un poco, porque no quería derramar ni una lagrima. no podía ver a Berthold como una rata o una cucaracha, más bien parecía una especie de gorrión, de aspecto poco llamativo y extranjero entre las otras aves alemanas, pero jamás algo dañino. si pudiese meterlo en una jaula, quizás podría convertirlo en canario...

El siguiente movimiento del hombre alto fue acostarse de nuevo, sin ver al alemán, intentando de ignorar su presencia, pero no era posible, lo que más le dolía era justamente que no podía ignorarlo, quería acercarse y ayudarlo, escuchar el timbre de su voz, acariciar su piel que pese a su aspecto rudo e intimidante era demasiado suave con pequeños vellos claros, si seguía intentando de ignorar todas esas señales de que le gustaba se moriría asfixiado por ese nudo en la garganta, que cortaba su respiración.

* * *

 

Por la noche unos hombres llegaron, y despertaron a Berthold, que había estado durmiendo desde hacía varias horas, discutieron muy bajo entre ellos algo que Reiner no pudo oír, y luego uno salió de la tienda, para buscar dos personas más y levantaron a Berthold, que no se veía bien de aspecto, y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Reiner había seguido todo el movimiento con sus ojos, pero no se sintió capaz de preguntar nada.

Ahora que se sentía mejor era mas difícil dormir para pasar el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más curioso por su entorno ¿cuantas personas habían ahí? ¿habían mas tiendas con algún otro alemán capturado? alcanzaban los suministros para todos? acababa durmiéndose pensando en esas cosas, o contando números, masturbarse era una buena opción para cansarse, pero le daría mucha vergüenza que sus captores lo encontrasen en plena faena.

De cualquier forma esa noche se quedó despierto cuanto resistió, quería ver cuando traían a Berthold, pero su sueño llegó antes que eso fuese así.

* * *

 

Se despertó agitado tras una pesadilla que no recordó, y al ver hacia donde estaba Berthold antes ya no había nada, como si todo el día anterior hubiese sido un sueño. se sentó completamente en su cama y se estiró sus músculos estaban contracturados, hizo tronar todas las articulaciones que pudo. esa vida en un universo tan reducido no era vida en lo absoluto era casi como un ave de corral.

Estaba por seguir con esos pensamientos depresivos cuando oyó pasos, pero ya era tarde para simularse dormido, era el "entrenador de perros" como Reiner lo había etiquetado. intercambiaron miradas, pero el rubio quitó la vista de inmediato, no quería otro corte en la cabeza. el hombre no dijo nada tampoco y le acercó a Reiner una sopa, este la tomo con desconfianza, por fin algo parecía al menos casero. de reojo miraba al sujeto revisar el botiquín, leyendo en susurros los nombres escritos en los frascos.

**-gracias por la comida...-**  dijo Reiner, el hombre se giró y sonrió, parecía que fuera a burlarse de él. solo quería iniciar una conversación y saber si buscaba medicinas para Berthold **-...**

**-puedes leerme estos?**  - el judío se acercó con un par de frascos. Reiner sorprendido tomo los frascos, esperando una explicación **\- no tengo mis lentes, son letras muy pequeñas para mis ojos cansados de sastre.**

**-sastre? no entrenabas perros?-**  dijo Reiner molesto, aunque con un tono de completa incredulidad, el hombre se rió y señaló las etiquetas-

**-sabes quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre perros de caza? un par de alemanes como tú, mientras estaba detenido por no llevar mi estrella de David cosida a la rop...** -Reiner leyó en voz alta los frascos, no quería escuchar nada más. no quería sentirse estúpido por haberle temido a un sastre, ni quería imaginarse lo que ese hombre había pasado siendo torturado como un perro.

el hombre los tomó y regresó uno a la caja y llevaba otro en su bolsillo. antes de que se marche, el rubio habló otra vez.

**-esos son para el chico que llegó herido?-**  sabía que se delataba con su pregunta, y que podía meterse en problemas **\- él llevó judíos a la frontera para escapar ¿verdad?-**  el tipo chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras murmuraba algo muy bajo-

**-si, si... él está bien** -dijo sin mirarlo  **\- no seremos soldados, pero somos guerreros y somos mucho más duros de lo que piensas... ni los faraones pudieron con nosotros, porque dios está de nuestro lado.** \- se marchó y Reiner deseo que eso fuese cierto, Berthold merecía tener a dios de su lado.

- **hey, despierta...** \- Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-**  balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente.-  **Berth?...-**  preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-**  Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía mas lejos que nunca. -¿desde cuándo me hablas con tanta confianza?..

Reiner no supo que contestar, no creyó que eso le molestase en lo absoluto. Berthold tenía unas ojeras aun más marcadas que cuando partió, y sus ojos se veían duros, con menos humanidad, si es que eso era posible en un judío. lo siguió con la mirada y lo vió sentarse en una esquina de esa tienda improvisada, abriendo su camisa desenvolviendo su abdomen vendado. el rubio se preocupó y le regresó el habla.

- **te hirieron... parece grave...**  -se sentó pero aún así no pudo acortar mucha distancia.

- **no te preocupes, no me voy a morir antes de que puedas irte a tu casa...**  - decía las cosas que el viejo Berthold decía, pero ya no le miraba a la cara, parecía enojado, más bien parecía insensible a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

- **me preocupa verte con un disparo en el abdomen y no poder hacer nada... me preocupa que estés hablándome como...** -"como si no fuésemos amigos?""como si no me conocieras?"no supo que decir, no quería ponerse en ridículo.

**-... ¿te preocupo? y todas las personas allá afuera siendo disparadas no?-**  el rubio se quedó en silencio, planteado de ese modo le hacía sentir un hipócrita.

ingresaron un par mas de personas, saludaron a Berthold, le sujetaban las manos con verdadera emoción contenida, parecían realmente felices de la tarea del joven alto cual sea que haya sido, le palmeaban la espalda felicitándolo por su compostura, por su valentía. para Reiner no fue nada distinto de como sus propios compañeros lo felicitaban, o él a ellos. no había ninguna diferencia, casi parecían personas civilizadas.

pero la herida de su abdomen se veía mal, y esas personas también lo sabían. sacaron el material médico y dos sujetaron a joven altísimo y un tercero que había ingresado último ya estaba comenzando con la limpieza.

Reiner sintió un nudo en su garganta y quitó la vista, le angustiaba terriblemente el escuchar a Berth sufriendo, aunque tenía un trapo entre sus dientes podía escuchar como maldecía y lloraba. después de horrorosos minutos el suspiro del tercer hombre delató que el proyectil ya estaba fuera del joven, lo que no significó un alivio inmediato, todavía quedaba mucho que limpiar, el rubio se sorprendió de que el judío siguiese consciente, había visto compañeros desmayarse por un par de puntos de sutura. solo cerró los ojos cuando lo acomodaron en un lecho, similar al suyo para descansar.

* * *

 

**-dormiste bien?-**  fue lo primero que escuchó Berthold al despertar, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Reiner estaba sentado, mirándolo.  **\- deberías volver a dormir, debes estar aun muy cansado-**

**-... es una manera de felicitarme?** \- dijo poco satisfecho. mirando hacia sus pies

**-no tengo idea que pasó desde que te fuiste pero...**

**-exacto, no tienes idea...**

**-...-**  negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que el joven no se abriría así como así-  **... según lo que me dijiste y lo que escuché... supongo que cruzaste judíos a la frontera, y en el camino seguro tuviste que perder también.. no se supone que ustedes ganen...**

**-ganar, como en un juego... para mí no había nada de divertido cuando corrí por mi vida y me dispararon... no soy un soldado, no me imaginé nunca en mi vida tener que estar desarmado, delante de un tipo con tantos deseos de matarme.**

**-lo lamento...**

**-lo lamentas?** \- Reiner se quedó en silencio, claro que lamentaba que Berhold hubiese pasado por ello, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo- no importa.

Berthold miró a Reiner, y este le sostuvo la mirada, el primero hizo una sonrisa triste que apenas duró un segundo. el rubio se sintió incomodo y se giró, intentando dormir, pero una pregunta le quitó el sueño

**-me llamaste "Berth" cuando me viste... ¿porque lo hiciste?**

**-no creí que fuese tan grave...**

**-maté a una persona...eso es grave...-**  Reiner medito unos instantes y contestó sin voltearse **.- no soy distinto de ti o de los otros que nos persiguen como a roedores**

**-Berth, a veces las situaciones se salen de control... y si no, mírame a mí...**

**-...-** esta vez fue Berthold quien quedó mudo. **-siento que hace siglos nadie me llamaba así...-**  Reiner giró la cabeza, para ver sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Berthold, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, y parecía que volvería a dormirse pronto.

tras un incomodo intervalo de silencio el judío habló otra vez.

**-Reiner...-**  su voz se oía un poco dormida, el rubio asintió con un quejido, contemplándolo, de repente recordó el sueño del árbol **.- si no hubieses sido soldado... que hubieses hecho de tu vida?**

**-no tengo idea... esto es lo que siempre quise ser** \- mintió porque no podía recordar sus sueños anteriores a llevar a Alemania a lo más alto **\- no quiero que ningún alemán pase necesidades como las que sorteó mi familia tras la gran guerra.**

**-parece un sueño muy noble...pero, es una mierda...-**  dijo el otro con toda sinceridad, la voz también parecía al borde de romperse-

**-si de verdad es una mierda dime cuál es tu sueño-**  dijo molesto, desafiándolo.

**-sobrevivir... -** Berthold se sentó de un salto, aunque sintió un tirón en la herida que le hizo llevar la mano a la zona adolorida- **desde que empezó esta locura, mis sueños fueron reduciéndose... quería seguir la carrera de mi padre, luego, con regresar a mi casa después de que nos la expropiasen, y cada vez eran más pequeños, leer un libro nuevo, ver una película en el cine, caminar por la calle tranquilo, ahora mi sueño es sobrevivir a esto...quiero sobrevivir a tu sueño...** \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el rubio trabó su mandíbula y cerró sus manos en puños, y retiró la mirada. tenía un nudo horrible en su garganta.-  **...y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme "Berth"...** \- vio al más alto cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Reiner se sentía un estúpido, su sueño estaba construyéndose en base de la miseria de una persona que le importaba y mucho. quiso decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero solo gruñó un poco, porque no quería derramar ni una lagrima. no podía ver a Berthold como una rata o una cucaracha, más bien parecía una especie de gorrión, de aspecto poco llamativo y extranjero entre las otras aves alemanas, pero jamás algo dañino. si pudiese meterlo en una jaula, quizás podría convertirlo en canario...

El siguiente movimiento del hombre alto fue acostarse de nuevo, sin ver al alemán, intentando de ignorar su presencia, pero no era posible, lo que más le dolía era justamente que no podía ignorarlo, quería acercarse y ayudarlo, escuchar el timbre de su voz, acariciar su piel que pese a su aspecto rudo e intimidante era demasiado suave con pequeños vellos claros, si seguía intentando de ignorar todas esas señales de que le gustaba se moriría asfixiado por ese nudo en la garganta, que cortaba su respiración.

* * *

 

Por la noche unos hombres llegaron, y despertaron a Berthold, que había estado durmiendo desde hacía varias horas, discutieron muy bajo entre ellos algo que Reiner no pudo oír, y luego uno salió de la tienda, para buscar dos personas más y levantaron a Berthold, que no se veía bien de aspecto, y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Reiner había seguido todo el movimiento con sus ojos, pero no se sintió capaz de preguntar nada.

Ahora que se sentía mejor era mas difícil dormir para pasar el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más curioso por su entorno ¿cuantas personas habían ahí? ¿habían mas tiendas con algún otro alemán capturado? alcanzaban los suministros para todos? acababa durmiéndose pensando en esas cosas, o contando números, masturbarse era una buena opción para cansarse, pero le daría mucha vergüenza que sus captores lo encontrasen en plena faena.

De cualquier forma esa noche se quedó despierto cuanto resistió, quería ver cuando traían a Berthold, pero su sueño llegó antes que eso fuese así.

* * *

 

Se despertó agitado tras una pesadilla que no recordó, y al ver hacia donde estaba Berthold antes ya no había nada, como si todo el día anterior hubiese sido un sueño. se sentó completamente en su cama y se estiró sus músculos estaban contracturados, hizo tronar todas las articulaciones que pudo. esa vida en un universo tan reducido no era vida en lo absoluto era casi como un ave de corral.

Estaba por seguir con esos pensamientos depresivos cuando oyó pasos, pero ya era tarde para simularse dormido, era el "entrenador de perros" como Reiner lo había etiquetado. intercambiaron miradas, pero el rubio quitó la vista de inmediato, no quería otro corte en la cabeza. el hombre no dijo nada tampoco y le acercó a Reiner una sopa, este la tomo con desconfianza, por fin algo parecía al menos casero. de reojo miraba al sujeto revisar el botiquín, leyendo en susurros los nombres escritos en los frascos.

**-gracias por la comida...-**  dijo Reiner, el hombre se giró y sonrió, parecía que fuera a burlarse de él. solo quería iniciar una conversación y saber si buscaba medicinas para Berthold **-...**

**-puedes leerme estos?**  - el judío se acercó con un par de frascos. Reiner sorprendido tomo los frascos, esperando una explicación **\- no tengo mis lentes, son letras muy pequeñas para mis ojos cansados de sastre.**

**-sastre? no entrenabas perros?-**  dijo Reiner molesto, aunque con un tono de completa incredulidad, el hombre se rió y señaló las etiquetas-

**-sabes quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre perros de caza? un par de alemanes como tú, mientras estaba detenido por no llevar mi estrella de David cosida a la rop...** -Reiner leyó en voz alta los frascos, no quería escuchar nada más. no quería sentirse estúpido por haberle temido a un sastre, ni quería imaginarse lo que ese hombre había pasado siendo torturado como un perro.

el hombre los tomó y regresó uno a la caja y llevaba otro en su bolsillo. antes de que se marche, el rubio habló otra vez.

**-esos son para el chico que llegó herido?-**  sabía que se delataba con su pregunta, y que podía meterse en problemas **\- él llevó judíos a la frontera para escapar ¿verdad?-**  el tipo chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras murmuraba algo muy bajo-

**-si, si... él está bien** -dijo sin mirarlo  **\- no seremos soldados, pero somos guerreros y somos mucho más duros de lo que piensas... ni los faraones pudieron con nosotros, porque dios está de nuestro lado.** \- se marchó y Reiner deseo que eso fuese cierto, Berthold merecía tener a dios de su lado.

- **hey, despierta...** \- Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-**  balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente.-  **Berth?...-**  preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-**  Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía mas lejos que nunca. -¿desde cuándo me hablas con tanta confianza?..

Reiner no supo que contestar, no creyó que eso le molestase en lo absoluto. Berthold tenía unas ojeras aun más marcadas que cuando partió, y sus ojos se veían duros, con menos humanidad, si es que eso era posible en un judío. lo siguió con la mirada y lo vió sentarse en una esquina de esa tienda improvisada, abriendo su camisa desenvolviendo su abdomen vendado. el rubio se preocupó y le regresó el habla.

- **te hirieron... parece grave...**  -se sentó pero aún así no pudo acortar mucha distancia.

- **no te preocupes, no me voy a morir antes de que puedas irte a tu casa...**  - decía las cosas que el viejo Berthold decía, pero ya no le miraba a la cara, parecía enojado, más bien parecía insensible a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

- **me preocupa verte con un disparo en el abdomen y no poder hacer nada... me preocupa que estés hablándome como...** -"como si no fuésemos amigos?""como si no me conocieras?"no supo que decir, no quería ponerse en ridículo.

**-... ¿te preocupo? y todas las personas allá afuera siendo disparadas no?-**  el rubio se quedó en silencio, planteado de ese modo le hacía sentir un hipócrita.

ingresaron un par mas de personas, saludaron a Berthold, le sujetaban las manos con verdadera emoción contenida, parecían realmente felices de la tarea del joven alto cual sea que haya sido, le palmeaban la espalda felicitándolo por su compostura, por su valentía. para Reiner no fue nada distinto de como sus propios compañeros lo felicitaban, o él a ellos. no había ninguna diferencia, casi parecían personas civilizadas.

pero la herida de su abdomen se veía mal, y esas personas también lo sabían. sacaron el material médico y dos sujetaron a joven altísimo y un tercero que había ingresado último ya estaba comenzando con la limpieza.

Reiner sintió un nudo en su garganta y quitó la vista, le angustiaba terriblemente el escuchar a Berth sufriendo, aunque tenía un trapo entre sus dientes podía escuchar como maldecía y lloraba. después de horrorosos minutos el suspiro del tercer hombre delató que el proyectil ya estaba fuera del joven, lo que no significó un alivio inmediato, todavía quedaba mucho que limpiar, el rubio se sorprendió de que el judío siguiese consciente, había visto compañeros desmayarse por un par de puntos de sutura. solo cerró los ojos cuando lo acomodaron en un lecho, similar al suyo para descansar.

* * *

 

**-dormiste bien?-**  fue lo primero que escuchó Berthold al despertar, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Reiner estaba sentado, mirándolo.  **\- deberías volver a dormir, debes estar aun muy cansado-**

**-... es una manera de felicitarme?** \- dijo poco satisfecho. mirando hacia sus pies

**-no tengo idea que pasó desde que te fuiste pero...**

**-exacto, no tienes idea...**

**-...-**  negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que el joven no se abriría así como así-  **... según lo que me dijiste y lo que escuché... supongo que cruzaste judíos a la frontera, y en el camino seguro tuviste que perder también.. no se supone que ustedes ganen...**

**-ganar, como en un juego... para mí no había nada de divertido cuando corrí por mi vida y me dispararon... no soy un soldado, no me imaginé nunca en mi vida tener que estar desarmado, delante de un tipo con tantos deseos de matarme.**

**-lo lamento...**

**-lo lamentas?** \- Reiner se quedó en silencio, claro que lamentaba que Berhold hubiese pasado por ello, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo- no importa.

Berthold miró a Reiner, y este le sostuvo la mirada, el primero hizo una sonrisa triste que apenas duró un segundo. el rubio se sintió incomodo y se giró, intentando dormir, pero una pregunta le quitó el sueño

**-me llamaste "Berth" cuando me viste... ¿porque lo hiciste?**

**-no creí que fuese tan grave...**

**-maté a una persona...eso es grave...-**  Reiner medito unos instantes y contestó sin voltearse **.- no soy distinto de ti o de los otros que nos persiguen como a roedores**

**-Berth, a veces las situaciones se salen de control... y si no, mírame a mí...**

**-...-** esta vez fue Berthold quien quedó mudo. **-siento que hace siglos nadie me llamaba así...-**  Reiner giró la cabeza, para ver sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Berthold, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, y parecía que volvería a dormirse pronto.

tras un incomodo intervalo de silencio el judío habló otra vez.

**-Reiner...-**  su voz se oía un poco dormida, el rubio asintió con un quejido, contemplándolo, de repente recordó el sueño del árbol **.- si no hubieses sido soldado... que hubieses hecho de tu vida?**

**-no tengo idea... esto es lo que siempre quise ser** \- mintió porque no podía recordar sus sueños anteriores a llevar a Alemania a lo más alto **\- no quiero que ningún alemán pase necesidades como las que sorteó mi familia tras la gran guerra.**

**-parece un sueño muy noble...pero, es una mierda...-**  dijo el otro con toda sinceridad, la voz también parecía al borde de romperse-

**-si de verdad es una mierda dime cuál es tu sueño-**  dijo molesto, desafiándolo.

**-sobrevivir... -** Berthold se sentó de un salto, aunque sintió un tirón en la herida que le hizo llevar la mano a la zona adolorida- **desde que empezó esta locura, mis sueños fueron reduciéndose... quería seguir la carrera de mi padre, luego, con regresar a mi casa después de que nos la expropiasen, y cada vez eran más pequeños, leer un libro nuevo, ver una película en el cine, caminar por la calle tranquilo, ahora mi sueño es sobrevivir a esto...quiero sobrevivir a tu sueño...** \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el rubio trabó su mandíbula y cerró sus manos en puños, y retiró la mirada. tenía un nudo horrible en su garganta.-  **...y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme "Berth"...** \- vio al más alto cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Reiner se sentía un estúpido, su sueño estaba construyéndose en base de la miseria de una persona que le importaba y mucho. quiso decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero solo gruñó un poco, porque no quería derramar ni una lagrima. no podía ver a Berthold como una rata o una cucaracha, más bien parecía una especie de gorrión, de aspecto poco llamativo y extranjero entre las otras aves alemanas, pero jamás algo dañino. si pudiese meterlo en una jaula, quizás podría convertirlo en canario...

El siguiente movimiento del hombre alto fue acostarse de nuevo, sin ver al alemán, intentando de ignorar su presencia, pero no era posible, lo que más le dolía era justamente que no podía ignorarlo, quería acercarse y ayudarlo, escuchar el timbre de su voz, acariciar su piel que pese a su aspecto rudo e intimidante era demasiado suave con pequeños vellos claros, si seguía intentando de ignorar todas esas señales de que le gustaba se moriría asfixiado por ese nudo en la garganta, que cortaba su respiración.

* * *

 

Por la noche unos hombres llegaron, y despertaron a Berthold, que había estado durmiendo desde hacía varias horas, discutieron muy bajo entre ellos algo que Reiner no pudo oír, y luego uno salió de la tienda, para buscar dos personas más y levantaron a Berthold, que no se veía bien de aspecto, y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Reiner había seguido todo el movimiento con sus ojos, pero no se sintió capaz de preguntar nada.

Ahora que se sentía mejor era mas difícil dormir para pasar el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más curioso por su entorno ¿cuantas personas habían ahí? ¿habían mas tiendas con algún otro alemán capturado? alcanzaban los suministros para todos? acababa durmiéndose pensando en esas cosas, o contando números, masturbarse era una buena opción para cansarse, pero le daría mucha vergüenza que sus captores lo encontrasen en plena faena.

De cualquier forma esa noche se quedó despierto cuanto resistió, quería ver cuando traían a Berthold, pero su sueño llegó antes que eso fuese así.

* * *

 

Se despertó agitado tras una pesadilla que no recordó, y al ver hacia donde estaba Berthold antes ya no había nada, como si todo el día anterior hubiese sido un sueño. se sentó completamente en su cama y se estiró sus músculos estaban contracturados, hizo tronar todas las articulaciones que pudo. esa vida en un universo tan reducido no era vida en lo absoluto era casi como un ave de corral.

Estaba por seguir con esos pensamientos depresivos cuando oyó pasos, pero ya era tarde para simularse dormido, era el "entrenador de perros" como Reiner lo había etiquetado. intercambiaron miradas, pero el rubio quitó la vista de inmediato, no quería otro corte en la cabeza. el hombre no dijo nada tampoco y le acercó a Reiner una sopa, este la tomo con desconfianza, por fin algo parecía al menos casero. de reojo miraba al sujeto revisar el botiquín, leyendo en susurros los nombres escritos en los frascos.

**-gracias por la comida...-**  dijo Reiner, el hombre se giró y sonrió, parecía que fuera a burlarse de él. solo quería iniciar una conversación y saber si buscaba medicinas para Berthold **-...**

**-puedes leerme estos?**  - el judío se acercó con un par de frascos. Reiner sorprendido tomo los frascos, esperando una explicación **\- no tengo mis lentes, son letras muy pequeñas para mis ojos cansados de sastre.**

**-sastre? no entrenabas perros?-**  dijo Reiner molesto, aunque con un tono de completa incredulidad, el hombre se rió y señaló las etiquetas-

**-sabes quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre perros de caza? un par de alemanes como tú, mientras estaba detenido por no llevar mi estrella de David cosida a la rop...** -Reiner leyó en voz alta los frascos, no quería escuchar nada más. no quería sentirse estúpido por haberle temido a un sastre, ni quería imaginarse lo que ese hombre había pasado siendo torturado como un perro.

el hombre los tomó y regresó uno a la caja y llevaba otro en su bolsillo. antes de que se marche, el rubio habló otra vez.

**-esos son para el chico que llegó herido?-**  sabía que se delataba con su pregunta, y que podía meterse en problemas **\- él llevó judíos a la frontera para escapar ¿verdad?-**  el tipo chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras murmuraba algo muy bajo-

**-si, si... él está bien** -dijo sin mirarlo  **\- no seremos soldados, pero somos guerreros y somos mucho más duros de lo que piensas... ni los faraones pudieron con nosotros, porque dios está de nuestro lado.** \- se marchó y Reiner deseo que eso fuese cierto, Berthold merecía tener a dios de su lado.

- **hey, despierta...** \- Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-**  balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente.-  **Berth?...-**  preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-**  Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía mas lejos que nunca. -¿desde cuándo me hablas con tanta confianza?..

Reiner no supo que contestar, no creyó que eso le molestase en lo absoluto. Berthold tenía unas ojeras aun más marcadas que cuando partió, y sus ojos se veían duros, con menos humanidad, si es que eso era posible en un judío. lo siguió con la mirada y lo vió sentarse en una esquina de esa tienda improvisada, abriendo su camisa desenvolviendo su abdomen vendado. el rubio se preocupó y le regresó el habla.

- **te hirieron... parece grave...**  -se sentó pero aún así no pudo acortar mucha distancia.

- **no te preocupes, no me voy a morir antes de que puedas irte a tu casa...**  - decía las cosas que el viejo Berthold decía, pero ya no le miraba a la cara, parecía enojado, más bien parecía insensible a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

- **me preocupa verte con un disparo en el abdomen y no poder hacer nada... me preocupa que estés hablándome como...** -"como si no fuésemos amigos?""como si no me conocieras?"no supo que decir, no quería ponerse en ridículo.

**-... ¿te preocupo? y todas las personas allá afuera siendo disparadas no?-**  el rubio se quedó en silencio, planteado de ese modo le hacía sentir un hipócrita.

ingresaron un par mas de personas, saludaron a Berthold, le sujetaban las manos con verdadera emoción contenida, parecían realmente felices de la tarea del joven alto cual sea que haya sido, le palmeaban la espalda felicitándolo por su compostura, por su valentía. para Reiner no fue nada distinto de como sus propios compañeros lo felicitaban, o él a ellos. no había ninguna diferencia, casi parecían personas civilizadas.

pero la herida de su abdomen se veía mal, y esas personas también lo sabían. sacaron el material médico y dos sujetaron a joven altísimo y un tercero que había ingresado último ya estaba comenzando con la limpieza.

Reiner sintió un nudo en su garganta y quitó la vista, le angustiaba terriblemente el escuchar a Berth sufriendo, aunque tenía un trapo entre sus dientes podía escuchar como maldecía y lloraba. después de horrorosos minutos el suspiro del tercer hombre delató que el proyectil ya estaba fuera del joven, lo que no significó un alivio inmediato, todavía quedaba mucho que limpiar, el rubio se sorprendió de que el judío siguiese consciente, había visto compañeros desmayarse por un par de puntos de sutura. solo cerró los ojos cuando lo acomodaron en un lecho, similar al suyo para descansar.

* * *

 

**-dormiste bien?-**  fue lo primero que escuchó Berthold al despertar, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Reiner estaba sentado, mirándolo.  **\- deberías volver a dormir, debes estar aun muy cansado-**

**-... es una manera de felicitarme?** \- dijo poco satisfecho. mirando hacia sus pies

**-no tengo idea que pasó desde que te fuiste pero...**

**-exacto, no tienes idea...**

**-...-**  negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que el joven no se abriría así como así-  **... según lo que me dijiste y lo que escuché... supongo que cruzaste judíos a la frontera, y en el camino seguro tuviste que perder también.. no se supone que ustedes ganen...**

**-ganar, como en un juego... para mí no había nada de divertido cuando corrí por mi vida y me dispararon... no soy un soldado, no me imaginé nunca en mi vida tener que estar desarmado, delante de un tipo con tantos deseos de matarme.**

**-lo lamento...**

**-lo lamentas?** \- Reiner se quedó en silencio, claro que lamentaba que Berhold hubiese pasado por ello, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo- no importa.

Berthold miró a Reiner, y este le sostuvo la mirada, el primero hizo una sonrisa triste que apenas duró un segundo. el rubio se sintió incomodo y se giró, intentando dormir, pero una pregunta le quitó el sueño

**-me llamaste "Berth" cuando me viste... ¿porque lo hiciste?**

**-no creí que fuese tan grave...**

**-maté a una persona...eso es grave...-**  Reiner medito unos instantes y contestó sin voltearse **.- no soy distinto de ti o de los otros que nos persiguen como a roedores**

**-Berth, a veces las situaciones se salen de control... y si no, mírame a mí...**

**-...-** esta vez fue Berthold quien quedó mudo. **-siento que hace siglos nadie me llamaba así...-**  Reiner giró la cabeza, para ver sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Berthold, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, y parecía que volvería a dormirse pronto.

tras un incomodo intervalo de silencio el judío habló otra vez.

**-Reiner...-**  su voz se oía un poco dormida, el rubio asintió con un quejido, contemplándolo, de repente recordó el sueño del árbol **.- si no hubieses sido soldado... que hubieses hecho de tu vida?**

**-no tengo idea... esto es lo que siempre quise ser** \- mintió porque no podía recordar sus sueños anteriores a llevar a Alemania a lo más alto **\- no quiero que ningún alemán pase necesidades como las que sorteó mi familia tras la gran guerra.**

**-parece un sueño muy noble...pero, es una mierda...-**  dijo el otro con toda sinceridad, la voz también parecía al borde de romperse-

**-si de verdad es una mierda dime cuál es tu sueño-**  dijo molesto, desafiándolo.

**-sobrevivir... -** Berthold se sentó de un salto, aunque sintió un tirón en la herida que le hizo llevar la mano a la zona adolorida- **desde que empezó esta locura, mis sueños fueron reduciéndose... quería seguir la carrera de mi padre, luego, con regresar a mi casa después de que nos la expropiasen, y cada vez eran más pequeños, leer un libro nuevo, ver una película en el cine, caminar por la calle tranquilo, ahora mi sueño es sobrevivir a esto...quiero sobrevivir a tu sueño...** \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el rubio trabó su mandíbula y cerró sus manos en puños, y retiró la mirada. tenía un nudo horrible en su garganta.-  **...y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme "Berth"...** \- vio al más alto cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Reiner se sentía un estúpido, su sueño estaba construyéndose en base de la miseria de una persona que le importaba y mucho. quiso decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero solo gruñó un poco, porque no quería derramar ni una lagrima. no podía ver a Berthold como una rata o una cucaracha, más bien parecía una especie de gorrión, de aspecto poco llamativo y extranjero entre las otras aves alemanas, pero jamás algo dañino. si pudiese meterlo en una jaula, quizás podría convertirlo en canario...

El siguiente movimiento del hombre alto fue acostarse de nuevo, sin ver al alemán, intentando de ignorar su presencia, pero no era posible, lo que más le dolía era justamente que no podía ignorarlo, quería acercarse y ayudarlo, escuchar el timbre de su voz, acariciar su piel que pese a su aspecto rudo e intimidante era demasiado suave con pequeños vellos claros, si seguía intentando de ignorar todas esas señales de que le gustaba se moriría asfixiado por ese nudo en la garganta, que cortaba su respiración.

* * *

 

Por la noche unos hombres llegaron, y despertaron a Berthold, que había estado durmiendo desde hacía varias horas, discutieron muy bajo entre ellos algo que Reiner no pudo oír, y luego uno salió de la tienda, para buscar dos personas más y levantaron a Berthold, que no se veía bien de aspecto, y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Reiner había seguido todo el movimiento con sus ojos, pero no se sintió capaz de preguntar nada.

Ahora que se sentía mejor era mas difícil dormir para pasar el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más curioso por su entorno ¿cuantas personas habían ahí? ¿habían mas tiendas con algún otro alemán capturado? alcanzaban los suministros para todos? acababa durmiéndose pensando en esas cosas, o contando números, masturbarse era una buena opción para cansarse, pero le daría mucha vergüenza que sus captores lo encontrasen en plena faena.

De cualquier forma esa noche se quedó despierto cuanto resistió, quería ver cuando traían a Berthold, pero su sueño llegó antes que eso fuese así.

* * *

 

Se despertó agitado tras una pesadilla que no recordó, y al ver hacia donde estaba Berthold antes ya no había nada, como si todo el día anterior hubiese sido un sueño. se sentó completamente en su cama y se estiró sus músculos estaban contracturados, hizo tronar todas las articulaciones que pudo. esa vida en un universo tan reducido no era vida en lo absoluto era casi como un ave de corral.

Estaba por seguir con esos pensamientos depresivos cuando oyó pasos, pero ya era tarde para simularse dormido, era el "entrenador de perros" como Reiner lo había etiquetado. intercambiaron miradas, pero el rubio quitó la vista de inmediato, no quería otro corte en la cabeza. el hombre no dijo nada tampoco y le acercó a Reiner una sopa, este la tomo con desconfianza, por fin algo parecía al menos casero. de reojo miraba al sujeto revisar el botiquín, leyendo en susurros los nombres escritos en los frascos.

**-gracias por la comida...-**  dijo Reiner, el hombre se giró y sonrió, parecía que fuera a burlarse de él. solo quería iniciar una conversación y saber si buscaba medicinas para Berthold **-...**

**-puedes leerme estos?**  - el judío se acercó con un par de frascos. Reiner sorprendido tomo los frascos, esperando una explicación **\- no tengo mis lentes, son letras muy pequeñas para mis ojos cansados de sastre.**

**-sastre? no entrenabas perros?-**  dijo Reiner molesto, aunque con un tono de completa incredulidad, el hombre se rió y señaló las etiquetas-

**-sabes quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre perros de caza? un par de alemanes como tú, mientras estaba detenido por no llevar mi estrella de David cosida a la rop...** -Reiner leyó en voz alta los frascos, no quería escuchar nada más. no quería sentirse estúpido por haberle temido a un sastre, ni quería imaginarse lo que ese hombre había pasado siendo torturado como un perro.

el hombre los tomó y regresó uno a la caja y llevaba otro en su bolsillo. antes de que se marche, el rubio habló otra vez.

**-esos son para el chico que llegó herido?-**  sabía que se delataba con su pregunta, y que podía meterse en problemas **\- él llevó judíos a la frontera para escapar ¿verdad?-**  el tipo chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras murmuraba algo muy bajo-

**-si, si... él está bien** -dijo sin mirarlo  **\- no seremos soldados, pero somos guerreros y somos mucho más duros de lo que piensas... ni los faraones pudieron con nosotros, porque dios está de nuestro lado.** \- se marchó y Reiner deseo que eso fuese cierto, Berthold merecía tener a dios de su lado.


	5. el corral abierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner y Berthold finalmente pueden sincerar sus corazones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien el fic estaba pensado para tener solo 5 capítulos, la descripción de ciertas cosas estiró un poco esa idea, so... serán 6 capítulos, mi mayor problema radica en que no quiero acabar este fic xD de ser por mi lo haría eterno

Tercer semana desde que Berthold había llegado y no sabía nada de él, el "sastre mentiroso" como había cambiado de nombre al personaje, no había vuelto a pasar por la tienda tampoco, y mientras más sanaban sus heridas más inquieto se sentía, le costaba mucho más dormir, la comida le producía nauseas y los deseos de ver a Berthold sin camisa como en muchos de sus sueños... perdería la cordura, si es que aún le quedaba algo de eso.

Contra su voluntad, pero sin resistirse había firmado algunos documentos, que ni siquiera sabía de donde los habrían robado, o como los habrían falsificado. Dijo que no cooperaria con ellos, pero sus deseos de ver a Berthold una vez más eran más fuertes, él suponía que su herida se había complicado, o quizás que lo odiaba a él y todos los alemanes lo suficiente para no volver a acercarse.

.

**-Reiner.-**  el rubio se dio cuenta, era la voz de Berthold al fin **\- te ves terrible...-**  se sentó junto a su cama como antes, como "siempre". Humedeció un trapo en un tazón de agua y comenzó a limpiar su brazo, a pesar que ya no quedaba ningún magullón o raspón sobre su piel.

**-Berthold!-**  se preguntaba si era un sueño, por ese motivo colocó su mano sobre la del Judío y se sintió reconfortado al no despertar, entonces levantó la vista y vio esos ojos obscuros mirando a los suyos directo **.- e-espera... ya no necesito ayuda con eso...**

**-claro... -** dijo un poco desanimado **\- ...me enteré que acabaste dándonos una mano...-** cambió de tema.

**-no tenía alternativa... quería verte otra vez** \- sonrió quitando la mirada.

**-Reiner**

**-es más, estaba preocupado de que odiases tanto a los alemanes que ya no quisieras volver a verme y decidieras con tus amigos deshacerte de mí**

**-preguntaste un par de veces por mi... ¿porque?**

**-también recé por ti, mucho. Bueno, no sé si ayuda, porque no se rezar en judío...** \- Berthold intentó mostrarse aprensivo, pero como Reiner no lo dijo con ninguna maldad se echó a reír, y fue música para los oídos del prisionero

**-eso explica porqué mejoré tan rápido** \- dijo con su voz calmada y acarició el cabello del otro hombre, el rubio sintió su piel estremecerse y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos del otro joven mirándolo  **\- en realidad te ves muy bien...**

**-debo cortar mi cabello. Me gusta llevarlo más corto**.-pasó su mano acariciando su pelo dorado.

- **mañana podrás cortártelo en una barbería...-**  entonces entendió que lo sacaría de ahí. Aunque significaba también un adiós.

**-preferiría que tú me cortes el cabello. Deben tener un par de tijeras por ahí...** \- Berthold volvió a su lugar, junto a Reiner y revisó la pierna herida **\- no es la pierna más bella que hayas visto?** -dijo bromeando, pero nervioso de tener al otro hombre tan cerca, sus hormonas se disparaban y su mente suponía cosas inapropiadas todo el tiempo.

**\- no seas tonto...-**  comenzó a remover el entablillado, cambiándolo por otro. Menos aparatoso y cubriéndolo con vendaje algo tirante **\- además de cortarte el pelo podrás hacerte tratar esta pierna, lamento habértela dañado.**

**-hey, estaba molesto, se suponía que debía estar en Berlín por mi cumpleaños...**  -dijo algo sonrojado.

**-oh, feliz cumpleaños Reiner...**

**-eso fue hace más de un mes...-**  dijo sin querer corregirlo y Berthold se sintió apenado-

**-ya podrás festejar el siguiente, no te preocupes.**

**-lo festejaré el día que te conocí de ahora en adelante.-**  al notar el silencio, Reiner se apresuró a continuar algo nervioso **\- me salvaste la vida.**

**\- "si tienes miedo es porque no estás seguro de que sea lo correcto"**  -repitió el más alto-  **¿tienes miedo de regresar a casa? te imaginé arrastrándote hasta la carretera con o sin mi ayuda... y ahora me dices todas estas cosas...**

**-si me voy será genial, pero no sabré que fue de ti, y eso me importa mucho...**

**-que más da, Reiner, después de todo solo soy un judío igual al resto** \- Berthold intentó quitarle importancia al comentario de Reiner, porque esas palabras le confundían, más bien le aseguraban que esos sentimientos que tenía en el pecho eran verdaderos, a pesar que no debían serlo, o al menos no con un hombre y menos si era un SS. Reiner al escuchar esas palabras se mordió el labio hasta que juntó valor para decir una frase que sonaba torpemente

**\- eres la persona que mas me importa, eres la única persona que me importa.-**  dijo cada palabra con la vista en el suelo, el silencio de varios segundos le hizo maldecir por lo bajo **\- lo siento. No sé en que estaba pensando...-**  se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Los nuevos segundos de silencio eran aun más horribles que los anteriores.

**-si tu sueño no se cumple, veámonos en el futuro...-** dijo Berthold, Reiner se quedó sin aliento y levantó la vista para verlo, y el otro joven ahí, mirándolo con una sonrisa muy triste, casi conteniendo lágrimas.

El rubio había olvidado por completo que su "sueño" era incompatible con que Berthold se quedara en el país, o en cualquier otro sitio. Ese arco que formaba la sonrisa del joven alto le partía el alma, ¿acaso se burlaba de él?. Las manos de Berthold acariciaron despacio las de Reiner, este acabó sujetándolas con dulzura, ambos sintieron la piel quemarse hasta fundirse ante el tacto.

**-yo quiero volver a verte siempre, te conseguiré algún boleto para que vayas a Suiza o Norteamérica, y puedas escribirme...**

**-Reiner, no me iré a ninguna parte, yo nací en Alemania, quiero quedarme, este es mi hogar... además en tu sueño debes tener una hermosa esposa y varios saludables niños... no habla en ninguna parte de un amigo que te escriba a diario...**

**-yo no quiero una esposa desde que te conocí...** \- lo miró sonrojado, y cerró el agarre en las manos del judío que también las sujetó con fuerza.-  **no quiero un sueño que no te contemple a mi lado.**   **Pero ninguna realidad, ni en un millón de años aceptará el sueño que tengo en mente...** \- ante estas palabras Berthold lentamente acercó su cara a la del rubio, que también se acercó delicadamente hasta la boca ajena, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones acariciando sus rostros, sus ojos se cerraron en el segundo que acortaban la mínima distancia que los separaba. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso tierno, pero capaz de electrificar ambos cuerpos como una descarga de rayos, aunque se vio apenas como un roce, había dejado a ambos sin aliento, porque sus corazones casi explotaban de emoción.

Al separarse se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sus manos aun sujetas.

**-siempre será mi sueño** \- dijo Reiner decidido

**-nada más que un sueño** \- le recordó Berthold soltando su mano despacio, mirando hacia afuera

\- Reiner, pondremos un poco de peso sobre tu pierna, ya debió haber sanado, y debemos prepararnos para esta noche.

-aun no quiero irme...- bajó los pies y disfrutó al sentir la tierra entre sus dedos, y las manos de Berthold sobre sus hombros.

**\- ya estuvimos aquí demasiado tiempo, debemos mover el campamento y no podemos llevarte. Lo siento.**

**-me iré, pero solo si aceptas mi propuesta de irte lejos de todo esto.**

**-lo haré entonces** \- le cabeceó suavemente, habría tiempo para hacerle entender en otro momento. Ayuda a Reiner a pararse, sujetándolo con firmeza.

El rubio seguía sintiéndose asombrado de la fuerza de Berthold, se sostuvo sobre su pierna sana y apenas apoyó la otra, escuchaba como el otro joven le felicitaba y le explicaba cómo debía proceder con cuidado, esa voz pausada le daba toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba y ese agarre firme toda la seguridad.

**-¿como podré localizarte para darte tu boleto?**

**\- me quedaré en esta zona yo solo, esperándote a que regreses, no te preocupes por eso...** \- dijo concentrado en sujetar a Reiner.

Ninguno lo dijo pero había magia en ese momento, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, casi en un abrazo, con las caras casi juntas, y fugaces miradas. En un universo paralelo, en donde la música invadiera los ambientes sin necesidad de una radio, ellos parecerían una pareja normal bailando, pero no eran ni una pareja ni normales, eran dos enemigos naturales, uno de ellos intentando de aprender a andar nuevamente en su pierna.

**-Berth, te gusta leer?-**  preguntó Reiner intentando de buscar algo que lo distrajera de mirar su tez colorida y su cabello negro, sus ojos de un marrón que parecía tan corriente y aun así nunca había visto unos tan hermosos.

**-eh, si, aunque hace mucho que no leo nada nuevo... ¿te gusta leer Reiner?**

**-no realmente, confesó** \- moviendo la cabeza, el aliento de Berthold tan cerca le daba deseos de besarlo otra vez-  **pero me encantaría que me leyeses algo...**

**-leerte? espero que comiences a leer más seguido cuando comience a escribirte a diario... de lo contrario, no tendré respuestas nunca...**

**-si me canso de leer tendré la excusa para ir por ti.** \- se acercó a la cara de Berthold y lo besó, el otro hombre se sonrojó un poco, sería difícil dejarlo irse de su vida, pero desde un principio, solo quería verlo recuperarse y volar alto, esperaba haberle quitado la venda de los ojos, que pudiese liberase de ese corral en que lo habían puesto, como si solo fuese un ganso tonto -

**-me parece lógico...-**  fue lo único que pudo decir, en su garganta se había formado un nudo y su boca se había puesto amarga, personas como él no tenían chance de hacer planes a futuro y estar seguros de siquiera tendrán vida para ese entonces.

* * *

.

* * *

Se acercaba la hora, con inexorables minutos que corrían veloces para transformarse en minutos, y los minutos en horas, por desgracia para ellos, no pudieron pasar todo ese día juntos, el campamento de hecho se estaba desmontando, no era una labor difícil considerando que todo estaba montado sobre palos y atado con cuerdas, casi no quedaban provisiones y lasque quedaban eran fáciles de transportar. Desde su asiento de troncos y atado de las muñecas a este, Reiner veía por primera vez fuera de la tienda, la cual no existía. "el sastre mentiroso" se acercó con su uniforme en la mano y se lo dejó caer en el regazo.

**-no puedo ponérmelo si estoy maniatado...-**  dijo en un tono que quiso que sonara arrogante, pero eso es difícil cuando estás en ropa interior, atado a un tronco

Y la otra persona te mira de pie.

**-bueno, se acabó el espectáculo..-** dijo sacando un trozo grande de tela, con el cual le vendó los ojos **\- no podemos dejar que veas a donde nos estamos moviendo.**

**-van a dejarme aquí desnudo?-**  ahora estaba ciego. Apretó los puños y chistó, pero el hombre solo hizo un suspiro sonoro y realizó otro nudo más en la tela.

**-todos ya están listos...** \- se escuchó la voz de Berthold acercándose **.- es su turno de partir...-** Reiner escuchó decirse algunas cosas en un idioma que no reconoció, hebreo quizás, y luego unas palmadas un abrazo muy fuerte seguro. Sonaba muy parecido al abrazo que su padre le había dado la ultima vez, partiendo hacia el cuartel después de unos días libres.

Unos pasos se alejaron y los de Berthold se acercaron más, entonces sintió como levantaban el uniforme de sus piernas. Y como desataba sus muñecas de aquel tronco. Ese silencio era incómodo, pero el rubio no se atrevió a romperlo, hasta que sintió una gota de agua en su rodilla.

**-Berth, estás llorando?-**  levantó las manos, tras un par de intentos encontró la cara del joven más alto, mojándose la palma con algunas lágrimas **.- ...-**  intentó bajarse la tela que le cubría la visión, pero Berthold no le dejó hacerlo, ya que con cuidado le sujetó la mano y la regresó a su lugar original.

**-es solo que no quiero verte con este uniforme horrible...-**

**-es solo eso?-**  Reiner sintió que esas lagrimas no podían ser solo por su ropa.

**-y lo dices como si fuese poco...-**  Reiner estaba por contestar, pero casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Berthold le coloca el pantalón y se lo sube hasta las rodillas, abrochándolo mientras elige las otras palabras-  **me gustaría arrancarte de todas esas personas horribles... que no hagas todo lo que hacen...-**  el alemán no había pensado en eso, y no supo que responder, solo sintió como Berthold le colocaba la camisa y se acercaba para meter cada botón en su ojal.

Reiner aprovecha ese momento para sacarse la venda de los ojos, Berthold parece no haberlo notado, mientras termina de abotonar la camisa, él aprovecha y toma lacara húmeda de su querido entre sus manos y lo besa, simplemente no quiere soltarlo, y lentamente el otro se deja besar, haciendo que la sorpresa pasara rápidamente a un manso consenso.

La serie de besos fue cálida y no muy profunda, era como si se acariciaran el alma suavemente, era un espejismo dulce como la miel. Los dedos largos de Berthold terminaron su tarea, y comenzaron acariciar los hombros anchos de Reiner, extrañaría todo de él. A su vez el alemán tenía el cuerpo de Berthold contra el suyo, ya había tenido a algunas muchachas de esa forma, pero nunca le habían significado nada, en cambio ahora, en un momento así todas esas estúpidas charlas de enamorados que tenían sus compañeros tenían sentido, todas esas canciones que se oían en la radio... Berthold le había dado sentido a muchas cosas en su vida.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Reiner alzó su chaqueta y se la colocó , se sentía tan extraño teniéndola puesta y al lado de Berthold, prendió los botones y tomó aire, sacándole algunas pelusas al atuendo. El otro joven estaba ahora sentado en el suelo. Y no le dirigía la mirada.

**-Berth... Yo** \- Reiner se rascó la nuca.

**-todo va a salir bien** \- se acercó y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa, que había quedado revuelto después de sus besos, y también el traje, que lamentablemente se veía esplendido en la fisonomía del rubio.-  **tu vida volverá a ser la misma, cómo si este mes jamás hubiese ocurrido.**

**-no quiero que eso pase... este mes ha sido mi mejor obsequio de cumpleaños.**

**-Reiner... dime "todo va a salir bien" y sujeta mi mano...**  - la mano de rubio sujetó la suya y mirándolo a los ojos repitió cada una de esas palabras.

**-todo saldrá bien. Berth**

* * *

.

* * *

juntos pasaron un par de horas apoyados contra un árbol, Berthold releyendo un libro casi de memoria, disfrutando de como Reiner le miraba mientras lo hacía, y el Alemán se sentía en un estado de ensueño, escuchando esa dulce voz grave, mirándolo atentamente, sus ojos marrones parecían revivir cuando acariciaban las letras que leía, y su piel de un ligero tono oliva se hacia increíblemente tentadora de acariciar, su nariz le daba carácter a su rostro, y el lóbulo de su oreja se veía sumamente masticable... no parecía un cuerpo inferior en lo absoluto, parecía una descarada obra de arte, que despertaba todos los sentidos a la vez.

La ensoñación de Reiner acabó cuando sintió el ruido de una página arrancándose. Y vio a Berthold arrugar el pedazo de papel en su mano.

**-que paso?**

**-nada, solo... que ya está obscuro, deberíamos comenzar a movernos...-**  le ofreció el libro, Reiner lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos frontales.


	6. Volar lejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El desenlace de esta dolorosa historia de un ganso y un gorrion.  
> de dos personas atrapadas por su entorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin el tan esperado capitulo final. las situaciones de mi vida cotidiana forzaron aplazar hasta hoy la publicación. y por eso mismo no tienen beta y puede escaparse más de un error o falta de acento.  
> gracias por el aliento y por la paciencia.

Comenzaron a avanzar despacio entre los árboles, Reiner apoyado en el cuerpo de Berthold para no poner todo su peso en su pierna herida. el trayecto era silencioso hasta que se detenian a descansar. Por la falta de actividad Reiner habia perdido estado y se agotaba pronto.

**-¿No me diras cual fue tu mision?** \- preguntó Reiner, Berthold lo miró y despues miró hacia arriba,el cielo estaba nublado

**-Mira a las estrellas Reiner...**

**-no se ve ninguna, esta nublado...-** se quejó y miró al más alto,el cual seguia con la cabeza hacia arriba

**-lo mismo ocurre con la verdad,está ahí... aunque la quieran tapar... y algún día sabrás todo... y me odiarás, y no por ser judío.**

**-Berth...**  -Reiner colocó una mano por dentro de la camisa de su compañero,y acarició su espalda, mientras escuchó un suspirar pesado en el más alto, casi parecía el intento de simular un gemido.- **la verdad que necesito, es tenerte aquí cerca...-**  paso la otra mano , y escuchó la respiración del más alto agitarse un poco, como en sus fantsias.

- **Reiner,basta...** \- dijo por lo bajo,retirando despacio sus manos, eran hechas a la medida de la espalda de Berthold, y disparaban sus sensaciones.

**-no quiero esperar a que la guerra acabe, déjame hacerte mío ahora...**

**-no puedo..** -dijo berthold haciendo un paso hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, pero no quería seguir obedeciendo a esas insinuaciones, por el bien de Reiner

- **Porque no?** \- Reiner habia desarrollado varios posibles finales a la peticion, pero debía preguntar para saber cual sería la excusa elegida.

**\- No quiero que mi primera vez sea aquí, en el bosque, como los animales...-** se sonrojó un poco. Reiner le miró un poco perplejo, y algo enternecido. **-Avancemos Reiner.**.-se acercó para comenzar lo que quedaba del trayecto, de nuevo en silencio.

Hicieron una segunda parada, Berthold se sentó a una distancia un poco mayor de Reiner. el cual no estaba cómodo con la negativa del judío.

-De verdad nunca lo hiciste con una chica?

- **No!-**  dijo Berthold- **es decir... nunca encontré a ninguna indicada...**

- **No creo que se trate de "la indicada" yo no fui el "indicado" de nadie...**

**-Yo creo que tu podrías ser mi "indicado" si yo hubiese sido una mujer... y alemana...-**  en realidad no estaba seguro cual de las cosas hacía más descabellada su cercanía,si el que fuese hombre o judío... igual no se arrepentía de ninguna de las dos

- **Ya te dije que eso no existe... vas a un bar, le presumes a una chica bonita y la llevas a la cama... otras veces solo te dejas seducir por ellas... nada de "destino" o "felices para siempre"...**

**-si tu intencion era que tuviesemos sexo, con estas explicaciones tuyas estas consiguiendo lo opuesto...** \- bufó Berthold que se sentía celoso de algo que no le pertenecía.

**-te amo-**  dijo Reiner,paralizando el corazón del mas alto- **no existe eso de "el indicado" porque te elegiría a tí por sobre todas las cosas, y aun así nadie aceptaría mi elección... te haría el amor aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo... y me dirían que estamos mal...** -se acercó a Berthold y lo beso. él no hizo nada para alejarlo,porque todo su pecho se derritió por esas palabras. pero cuando Reiner intentó avanzar nuevamente. se topo con ese muro, con Berthold negándose.

**-Reiner. basta. no conseguiremos nada así... teníamos un plan.**  
 **-si, pero estoy comenzando a dudar de él. quizás solo debamos seguir este camino juntos... y huir como podamos... al carajo todo...**  
 **-no.** \- le tomo de mala forma, para continuar con el viaje.-  **ya teníamos un plan. te iré a visitar, tu familia debe estar anciosa de tener noticias de ti...**  
Reiner guardo silencio, no es como si pudiese decir algún comentario correcto. pero comenzaba a aceptar, dentro de si que Berthold era lo que deseaba. Para siempre. Por siempre. incluso si  _"siempre"_  significaba solo unos instantes, una noche, un par de días y luego todo se viese reducido a un fusilamiento. A su trasero como trofeo. Un por  _"siempre"_  tan efímero como el  _"mañana_ " del que hablaban.

El rubio estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que apenas notó cuando las manos de Berthold comenzaron a temblar.  
 **-no quieres dejarme ir, ¿verdad?-**  dijo con una sonrisa falsa. y vio al cara de Berthold pálida y sudada sus ojos obscuros apenas destellaban por la escasa luz del cielo nublado, era casi como si se encontrasen secos.  
 **-estamos cerca, puedo oír la carretera.**  
 **-no me lleves...-**  rogó quedándose sin voz. como si se la hubiesen arrancado en ese instante.

**-nos veremos otra vez...** \- susurró muy bajo Berthold. como si estuviesen al alcance de ese gran ente que lo veía todo, lo oía todo, lo sabía todo. Ese monstruo que en silencio podía reclamar lo que quisiera, de quien quisiese  
 **-Berth...** \- el más alto le dio un beso apasionado, antes de arrastrarlo apresuradamente al camino que según el joven judío no quedaba muy lejos.  
Reiner observó otra vez la enorme fuerza que tenía este gigante, arrastrándolo a pesar de que intentaba resistirse en silencio. Y es que la verdad un pánico le invadió de repente. El terror de poder perder a Berthold para siempre. Y de no estar luchando ni un poco para evitarlo.

**-Espera-**  susurró con la garganta seca, en un resoplido, pero su boca estaba dormida por aquel beso, todos sus sentidos lo estaban en parte. Pero aun así seguía avanzando metro a metro, y de repente luces a lo lejos y un motor eran mas audibles, quizás era un puesto de vigilancia. Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo de repente al escuchar el primer ladrido. Habían sido detectado por los perros. Las manos de Berthold temblaron mas que antes y cerraron con tenacidad el agarre sobre Reiner. **-para!** \- dijo aterrorizado.  
- **Reiner sujeta esto con fuerza, y no lo dejes caer...**

Reiner sintió algo frió contra una de sus manos y solo reaccionó cuando el peso metálico le trajo viejos recuerdos, era un arma. Su mente pensó en un millón de cosas, mientras el ladrido de los perros continuaba, cuantas balas habría en el cargador? Que hacer con eso?. Entonces un haz de luz los recorrió, ya estaban ahí, dos soldados y dos perros, Reiner tragó saliva, y el miedo no el permitió levantar las manos. Sólo pudo ver a Berthold que estaba efectivamente con las manos altas, su figura ahora se veía aun mas grande, pero inofensiva por como temblaba.

- **Reiner!?** \- le reconoció uno de los hombres iluminando su cara sucia, el rubio apenas emitió un quejido. **\- mierda! te dábamos por muerto..**.- apuntó a Berthold y sin mediar palabra lo golpeo para abatirlo.  
- **hey! entiende alemán!** \- dijo furioso Reiner, intentando contenber los deseos de atacarlo.  
- **si? cómo sabes?** \- esa afirmación levantaba muchas mas sorpresas.  
- **le dije que no sabía nada!-**  gritó Berthold, Reiner quiso negarlo de inmediato. No sabia absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía.-  **yo no se nada!**

El otro soldado que se había mantenido en silencio se acercó a Berthold y lo maniató, empujándolo hacia la carretera. Reiner seguía confundido y sujetando el arma en su mano. su compañero se le acercó un poco mas.  
- **Reiner... vamos, come algo y tomate unos dias libres... te ves horrible**.- no solo se veía horrible, se sentía de la misma forma-  
 **-mi pierna esta herida..**.- confesó con un carraspeo en cuanto su compañero se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, Reiner dejo parte de su peso sobre él, en parte por el dolor, en parte porque necesitaba dejar caer un poco de su carga en alguien más.  
 **-estas en casa..-**  le dijo su compañero mientras caminaba hacia la carretera. Reiner por primera vez se sentía extranjero entre sus camaradas.  
para el rubio existía una fuerte tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarse dormir, olvidarse de todo ese mes y de los ojos obscuros de ese hombre y de como había hecho tambalear sus creencias mas intimas. Su compañero lo sujetaba con firmeza, y Reiner podía sentir su frgancia fuerte, y aliento a tabaco mientras hablaba de cosas que apenas quería escuchar.

Sobre el pavimento estaba Berthold sentado y otros dos soldados le apuntaban en al cabeza, Reiner guardo silencio, pero se tensó por soldados en cuestión estaban deliberando si matarlo o enviarlo vivo a sus superiores. uno bromeó inclusive con atarlo al vehículo y arrastrarlo, y que si llegaba vivo se entregaría a los superiores y si moría, al menos se habrían divertido.

**-¿Para qué ensuciarnos las manos?**  - dijo Reiner fingiendo una risa, aunque estaba perturbado- **solo es un judío.**

- **estabamos buscando a esta rata... no sabemos como cruzó el país tan rápido...**  
- **que yo no se nada!-**  gritó Berthold, que fue silenciado de una patada en la boca-  
 **-cállate! nadie pidió tu opinión!** \- de repente otra patada a pesar de que Berthold no había hecho ni un movimiento.  
- **ya déjenlo!** \- dijo el alemán aturdido mientras sus compañeros lo miraban perplejo, el arma temblaba en sus mano.- **Simplemente llévenlo detenido...** \- intentó recomponerse.  
- **simplemente?** \- preguntó uno molesto  
- **hey espera!-**  quien sostenía a Reiner le defendió- el estuvo afuera un mes... no sabe del atentado...

El pecho de Reiner se encogió de golpe, y tuvo una inyección de adrenalina instantánea. El había estado fuera un mes.. y sus compañeros aun en la lucha...  
 **-no sabias?**  -Dijo quien ya estaba suficientemente enojado con Reiner y levantó el rostro de Berthold, tomándolo del cabello-  **Esta porquería es la responsable de un atentado cerca de la frontera. Perdimos hombres... No puede llevárselo gratis** \- Reiner empuñó el arma con fuerzas y aun con su cojera se acercó a Berthold y le apunto a la cara, el sentirse de repente solo un peón de ajedrez dejado de lado, un hilo mas en una red de mentiras. Y la culpa, de haberse dejado mentir y vivir cómodo en esa patraña. Quería acabar con este nuevo Berthold que se le presentaba como todo lo opuesto de ese ideal de sonrisa calma y paz en la mirada que dormía en sus recuerdos.  
- **esa era tu mision?!-**  preguntó como si no hubiese nadie más. Berthold mantuvo la mirada en los ojos claros de Reiner y no fue capaz de asentir. Ya se había imaginado ese desenlace, como el orden natural de las cosas. Reiner era como un ganso después de todo, con un porte hermoso, aunque temperamental e impulsivo, lo notó desde que lo vio la primera vez.  
- **mi mision era matarlos a todos...** \- dijo después de pensar varios segundos-  **sólo inutilice un transporte y murieron algunos de su "raza superior"... incapaces de repeler a un grupo de judios que ya lo perdieron todo...-** recibió entonces otro golpe, al que no puso resistencia, no quería darles el placer de verlo retorcerse, además que la mirada de Reiner apuñalandolo era un método mas efectivo para causar sufrimiento.

- **Pero tu no habías perdido todo aun!** -"me tenias a mi aun!" pensó conmocionado por la respuesta. Al final todo lo que le enseñaron a odiar era verdadero. Todos "ellos" debían salir de Alemania, eran manipuladores mentirosos... su amor era un paso más para intentar llegar a su objetivo. Aun así algo le impedía tirar del gatillo, y era ese hormigueo en la boca.  
 **-¿que me quedaba? -**  dijo antes de intentar de bajar la cabeza, pero su captor no lo soltó, igualmente ya no miraba a Reiner a la cara.- **mi sueño era solo sobrevivir.. que sueño mas patético, mi muerte sería mas significativa así, pero algo salio mal... se suponía que podríamos poner de cabeza el puesto y dejarnos unas horas libres para sacar personas fuera del país.**  
 **-te dispararon...**  - Reiner comenzaba a relacionar todo. El miedo de Berthold de partir... y porque regresó de esa manera...  
 **-te pregunte que hubieses hecho de no ser soldado... porque esas personas que maté tenían sueños también-**  levantó la mirada y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido. Reiner sin embargo leyó las palabras de su boca ensangrentada "te amo"  
 **-disparale!-**  dijo uno de sus compañeros y aprovechó el rostro expuesto de Berthold para golpearlo con su puño, esta vez dejando su cabeza libre, la cual se golpeó contra el suelo.  
- **no voy a matarlo!-**  dijo Reiner como si le hubiesen pedido asesinar a su madre.  
 **-estas de su lado? Él mató a nuestros compañeros! nos puso en verguenza!-**  objetó quien habia golpeado al prisionero.  
 **-no lo matemos!** \- dijo quien había ayudado a Reiner a llegar hasta ahí-  **si lo llevamos vivo podemos ganar un ascenso!** \- El prisionero seguía con su cara escondida en el camino. Reiner quitó la mirada unos segundos, su mente necesitaba descansar, pero ese descanso duró unos segundos, Berthold emitió un quejido intentando levantar su rostro por sus medios.  
 **-dispara...-**  Reiner se encontró con esos ojos negros llenos de amor, de una paz sorprendente-  **sabes que mi sueño no será posible... apuesta por el tuyo...**  
Reiner entendió que sus sentimientos fueron sinceros, todo el tiempo. que Berthold era una hermosa persona, un ser humano exactamente igual a él, seguro mejor que él.  
tomó aire y cerró su dedo en torno al gatillo mientras derramaba lágrimas llenas de dolor, podía sentir el sonido de su corazón descgarrandose, de toda su vida yéndose al demonio, por una decisión de la que podría arrepentirse por siempre.

* * *

.

Tras el estampido, llegó un segundo disparo en cuanto Reiner pudo, y se acerco a Berthold, levantándolo a duras penas del suelo. Este sorprendido, con la cara llena de sangre intentó coordinar mientras escuchaba uno de los soldados heridos gritar insultos.  
- **Reiner! que haces!?-**  dijo intentando discutir-  **es tu oportunidad de...**  
- **estoy apostando por mi sueño!-**  le gritó y le dio un beso, estaba apostando todo por ese _"siempre"_  que podía durar segundos.- **movámonos!** \- dijo sabiendo que no podía ir muy lejos.  
el rubio intentó de liberar las manos de Berthold, que fue imposible, entonces miró el bosque e intentó poner sus pies en ese rumbo.

Hasta que un nuevo disparo rompió el cielo, y después otro, aparentemente no había logrado matar a sus compañeros, su inconsciente le había traicionado, y le costaría la vida a ambos.  
Tras los estampidos sintió el peso de Berthold sobre si. En la caída Reiner solo sostuvo el torso de el otro hombre, que tanto amaba, que era su único sueño en ese momento.  
Acaricio su rostro golpeado e inflamado, mientras quien había sido su compañero tantos años se acercaba a él, aun herido apuntandole con el mismo odio como quien quiere acabar con un parásito. Reiner tomo el arma e inspiró, quedaba solo una bala en la recámara.

* * *

disparó.

Entonces la nada.. el silencio absoluto

* * *

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente ya estaba en un hospital militar.  
 **-Dónde estoy?**  
- **estas en el hospital, la noche anterior te encontraron en al carretera, según los soldados que te rescataron, sobrevivieron a un intento de tomar el puesto de vigilancia.. ¿puedes creer que haya personas tan ciegas de ir contra el _reich_?** \- suspiró y limpió el sudor de su rostro con un paño húmedo y limpio-  **eres muy afortunado,tus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte, además por mas de un mes te dieron por muerto...¡felicitaciones por regresar del otro lado!** \- dijo la joven enfermera, seguro que todavía era una estudiante, o parte de las juventudes, y tan ciega como él lo había sido hasta hace poco.

Quiso preguntar por Berthold.. pero sabia claramente su destino. Nunca se encontrarían, ni se escribirían a diario... ni escaparían juntos.

**sólo eran sueños.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me odio mucho por haberla terminado.. pero me odiaría más de no hacerlo!  
> gracias por leer, si bien cambié el final... no me arrepiento, y si bien es muy ficticio, bueno, es ficción.
> 
> no incluí todas las analogías a gansos y gorriones durante todos los capítulos . tampoco quería desenfocar tanto la historia.  
> pero Reiner no solo es un ganso por que es un "ave de corral" o porque sea impulsivo, también es por el paso de marcha, el "paso de ganso" aunque los alemanes le decian el "paso de puñalada"  
> y Berthold el gorrión porque en algunos sitios como las palomas les consideran "ratas voladoras" son oportunistas y se han expandido territorialmente a cada esquina del mundo donde el hombre haya viajado.

**Author's Note:**

> HALT: alto, detengase.
> 
> este es mi primer trabajo en este sitio, espero poder pasar mis escritos mas antiguos aqui, claro que mejorados!  
> pienso que seran entre 5 y 8 capitulos.


End file.
